Promises, Promises
by Yuri Tora
Summary: She was a prisoner. They both were. But it was always okay, in a way, as long as they had each other. Then he made an escape, promising that he would return for her… but he never did. Years later, after losing all hope, she escaped on her own. Now she would become a slave. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Trafalgar Law X OC.)-
1. Chapter 1: The Auction House

Chapter 1: The Auction House

* * *

><p>The cell that I was in was dark and filled with too many people. I scooted to the corner nearby, collapsing as soon as I made it. Damn sea stone. I groaned, trying to steady the dizziness in my head by leaning against the wall. It was all over now. I had escaped my eternal prison just to get caught by slave traders. How stupid could I possibly be?<p>

"Are you alright, dear?" A graveled, masculine voice spoke from beside me.

I looked up into an aged face and kind eyes. As my blurry vision focused, I was barely able to contain my surprise. "You're Silvers Rayleigh! The Dark King!" I whispered excitedly.

He chuckled under his breath. "It's just Rayleigh, now."

"Oh." I was afraid that I had offended him. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm alive, and mostly uninjured, if that's what you're asking." I finally answered his question. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

He grinned down at me, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I was in the mood for something exciting." He winked as he continued. "And I have a feeling that something exciting will be happening very soon."

I rose a brow at him, but didn't question him further. I was too tired for that. I was sure that I could muster enough energy to ask him about his adventures, but he didn't seem too keen on talking about that… at least not at the moment. I closed my eyes and waited for my doom. After several other people had gone for their turn at the auction, the guards came for me. Strangely enough, they pulled me toward the stage. They must not have realized who I was… yet. I suppressed the snicker. They were in for a world of trouble when he found out that I was here and that no one did anything about it.

I was pulled onto the stage and Disco commenced with my description. "This beautiful young lady has the features of an angel! Her soft, golden blonde hair flows past her tiny waist and to her rockin' hips! Her big, bright blue eyes are framed with dark lashes! Her curves are sumptuous! She's the perfect size for…"

I rolled my eyes as he continued. I would have slit his throat by now if it hadn't have been for the sea stone… and the collar. I shifted uncomfortably.

"…not to mention the fact that she is a devil fruit user! We are unsure as to what exactly her powers are, but I'm sure you'll have a fun time figuring it out! Shall we start the bidding at 300,000 beris?!"

I barely paid attention as the bidding went on. After all, I knew that he would find me eventually. I would be punished for running away. There was no way that I could spin this in my favor. When the price was up to 50,000,000 and down to only a few bidders, I started listening. Why the hell were people bidding so high for me? What the hell had Disco told them? And damn that bastard for not recognizing me.

I looked up to finally find out who was making the bids. It was hard to see through all of the bright lights, but I managed. No one in particular caught my eye, until someone in the back lazily raised his hand, a smirk splayed on his face, and a dark look in his eyes…

"60,000,000" he said drawled.

My breath caught in my throat. My knees were weak. My entire body shook. And this time, it wasn't the damn sea stone. It was that bastard. That fucking asshole with his stupid fucking smirk. And the way that he was watching me so intently. I glared back at him with all of the defiance that I could muster.

"65,000,000" another voice called.

I focused onto that one, discovering a red haired captain and his crew further back, standing against the wall. Eustass Kid. He had a cocky grin on his face.

I turned back to Trafalgar Law to see him roll his eyes. "70,000,000"

I wanted to scream in frustration. Why the hell was he here? And why now, of all times?! The two rookie captains continued going back and forth for a while, causing all of other bidders to drop out. I knew why Law was bidding on me… Eustass, I didn't understand at all. To incite the rivalry, perhaps? Either way, I was ready for it to end. I almost didn't care who won at this point. Wait… I take that back. Not Law. Anyone but Law.

Finally, the bidding stopped when someone called out "200,000,000 beris" and Disco threw down his hammer exclaiming that I had been sold. Now that was just an obscene amount to pay for anyone. Hold on. Who had won? I looked up into the satisfied eyes of Law. Eustass was scowling in the background. Damn that bastard. Damn him.

* * *

><p>Later, after I had been dragged back to the cell, I was leaning against Rayleigh's leg. I'm still not sure how it happened, but he was stroking my hair soothingly, and it was nice. Until crashes, yelling, and gunshots ensued. Rayleigh just chuckled.<p>

"Well, girlie, I'd say it's finally time for the excitement to start." He looked down at me, meeting my eyes. "Are you ready to bust outta here?"

I looked up at him, questioningly. "Are you saying that you could have broken us out of here at any time?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but where would the fun in that be?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he not realize what hell I had been through? Dumbass old man. I sat up straight. "Can you do something about this freaking sea stone?" I held up my cuffed hands to him.

"Sure thing, angel." He grinned as he did some sort of magic trick to rid my wrists of the hellish restraints. He proceeded to release himself of his regular old shackles, and then he even, somehow, was able to unlatch the collars without killing us.

I rubbed my neck, finally feeling like I could breathe again, as I felt my strength slowly returning to me.

"By the way," he started as he took my hand, helping me step over the cell bars that he had broken, "would it be alright if I got your name, before we go?" His grin was wide and gleaming.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure. But don't hold it against me." I waited for him to nod before I told him. "It's Vixilia."

He rose a brow. "You don't mean Flit Vixilia?"

Again, I narrowed my eyes. "I told you not to hold it against me."

He laughed heartily. "I wouldn't dream of it."

When we made it out onto the stage a scene of total wreckage was there to meet us. Rayleigh greeted it with a powerful wave of haki. I was completely impressed, but I supposed that there was nothing less to expect from the great Dark King himself. A stream of madness continued after that, which resulted in me being outside of the auction house with the very bastard that had betrayed me so many years ago... and the other red haired bastard that had tried to buy me. The two of them, along with Straw Hat, had just defeated dozens of marines so that their crews could escape before an admiral arrived. The last thing I needed was to be spotted by an admiral. Not after I had come so close to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: These Are My Choices?

Chapter 2: These Are My Choices?

* * *

><p>I stood there, wondering in which direction I should run, and how the hell I could get off of this island the fastest, when a strong hand grabbed my arm.<p>

"Going somewhere, Vix-ya?" He was entirely too close for comfort.

I looked up at him, glaring as I did so. "As far away from you, as possible."

He chuckled. "I don't think so. You're my slave, remember?" There was a dark glint in his gray eyes.

I scoffed. "The auction house was destroyed by Straw Hat before your purchase was complete… or don't _you_ remember?" I tried to jerk my arm from his grasp, but failed miserably. Dammit.

He continued to meet my gaze, but ignored my words. "Shachi." He motioned to one of his crewmembers.

The man meandered over, staying suspiciously out of my sight. When he was close, Law held out my arm. I realized too late what was happening. A sea stone cuff clamped down on my wrist. Fuck. Fuck!

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed into his face as my energy was once again sapped from me. I hadn't even had the chance to fully recover it from the last time.

He smirked so arrogantly before wrapping his arms around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed like a bitch the entire time he ran, his crew following just behind.

* * *

><p>We didn't make it very far before we ran into Eustass and his crew. They were facing off against Bartholomew Kuma, a freaking warlord. For fuck's sake, why couldn't I just catch a break? Of course, Law dropped me on my ass before engaging in the fight, even going so far as ordering me to stay put. As if I was going to listen to that bastard. I heard Eustass and him arguing about how they didn't need each other's help, just like they had done back at the auction house. Idiots. Obviously, you're both going to need help against a warlord. Stupid rookies. Stupid egos.<p>

I stood to my feet, wearily, and determined that in my current state, I wouldn't make it very far on my own. There were too many marines and a freaking admiral on the way to top it all off. Anyone could recognize me and ship me back to him. I couldn't risk that. I had a better chance of escaping Law than I had of escaping him. I sighed. Stupid fucking Law. I could at least help fight if he hadn't sea stoned me. Then again, I wouldn't have stuck around for the fight if he hadn't. He's still an asshole.

I watched the fight finish, interested enough to see that the Kuma before us was actually some type of cyborg. I tilted my head, watching the sparks fly as they finished it off. Curious. Panting, they continued to insult each other.

"Hey, bitch!" A gruff voice called.

Considering that I was the only female around, I assumed he meant me, and I turned my attention to the red haired captain. I kept my face neutral, not bothering with a response.

"Are you coming with me, or what?" His dark lips formed into a large, lopsided grin.

I eyed him in thought. A new choice, hm? That could be interesting…

"She's mine." Law's voice broke through as he made his way to my side, reaching to grab my arm again.

I dodged him, barely, and glared. "I don't belong to anyone."

His eyes were piercing, a storm close to raging in their gray depths. "You belong to me."

I was captivated by his stare. On a rare occurrence, I found myself at a loss for words.

"No one asked you, Trafalgar." Eustass' voice interrupted my entrancement.

I took a deep breath.

"So?" Eustass made his way to my other side. "What's it gonna be, babe?"

I thought about it. Neither of them were good choices. Law was a jerk that had nearly broken me so long ago… I couldn't forgive him for that. He had betrayed me in the worst way. And Eustass was just a jerk. Not to mention that both of them had tried to buy me as a slave. Gah. Why was I surrounded by assholes? I looked around desperately. Were there no other options? Rayleigh had disappeared, along with Straw Hat… I was stuck. And with the damn stupid sea stone on my wrist I couldn't even run. I wondered if Eustass would keep me cuffed… I held up my wrist.

"You freaking cuffed her?!" Eustass shouted at Law.

Hm. Maybe Eustass was the better choice…

"Nice going." He grinned sadistically.

I tried to keep my face from falling. Nope. He was definitely not the better choice. Law. I knew more about him. I knew his abilities, his history, and his goals. I also knew the cold, heartlessness that he was capable of. Yeah, he would be the easiest to escape from. I looked up at him, reluctantly giving him the arm of the wrist that I was still holding up in the air. I even groaned when the satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"See you later, Eustass-ya." He threw me over his shoulder, running off once more, crew in tow.

I could see Eustass scowling behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>5 points to anyone that can guess how Vixilia and Law know each other! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Deep, Blue Sea

**5 points to Jazzy26 and Lucy Jacob!**

**2 bonus points to Jazzy26!**

**BTW, I have an explanation for Law's "dark side" at the end of the chapter, for anyone who might be concerned about his strange behavior. There is a reason for it and it won't last forever ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Under the Deep, Blue Sea<p>

* * *

><p>A submarine. Freaking fantastic. I wish I had known this was a factor when I had made my friggin' choice earlier. How the hell am I supposed to escape when I'm submersed in the bottom of the freaking ocean?! I glared, watching as the crewmembers fluttered about, preparing the vessel to sink us into the deep abyss. This had to be some kind of sick joke. What kind of devil fruit user would deliberately want to be under water? Ugh. I groaned, resisting the urge to bang my head against a wall.<p>

After the submersion was complete and everything had calmed, everyone had gathered in the dining area. I watched as the newest member, a slave that Law had freed before capturing me, was greeted and introduced to the crew. Ironic that the bastard would free one slave while making me one in the very next instant. Such an asshole. The crew members attempted to venture my way, where I sat in a corner, still weakened by sea stone, but my icy glare quickly sent them in the opposite direction. The bear was the only one who escaped my wrathful eyes, and that's because he was just too damn cute for his own good. He still avoided me, however. I glared extra daggers at that Shachi guy who had helped Law cuff me with the damned sea stone, wishing that looks really could kill. Then again, if they could, everyone here would be dead and I would be stuck at the bottom of the sea. Fucking submarine.

A few hours later, after the crew had become slap happy from drinking, Law finally made an appearance. I immediately directed my glare to him, feeling like a caged, feral beast. I probably looked like one too… sitting all alone in my corner, cuffed and weakened by sea stone. Not to mention my hair, which was probably a frizzy mess by now. And my ripped clothes. Stupid slave traders and their man handling.

I tore my gaze away from Law, who was effectively ignoring me, to look down at myself. My knees and elbows were cut and dried with blood. My half-sleeve, scoop-neck blouse, which had once been a sky blue and fell to my mid thighs, was now dingy with dirt and grass stains and ripped diagonally from my hip down. My black pants still went to just under my knees, but they were a bit tattered. My shoes, black ankle boots, were scuffed and caked with dried up mud. I sighed. I had never looked so disgraceful in my life.

A grunt sounded from directly above me, breaking me from my reflections. "Something wrong, Vix-ya?"

I looked up to see him standing right over me, an amused smirk in place. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Besides you cuffing me with sea stone and forcing me onto this death trap you call a vessel?"

He chuckled, still amused. "Come now, Vix-ya. You make it seem like I kidnapped you."

I felt my face fall with my exasperation. "You did."

He pulled up a chair to sit across from me. "The way I see it, I rescued you. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have been sent back to him… am I wrong?"

I clenched my teeth. How dare he talk about rescuing me? That was something that he could never live up to. "I rescued myself, you bastard." My words were raspy, spat through growls and gritted teeth.

His brow lifted, clearly not expecting my aggressive reaction. "So… you would have been able to handle the hundreds of marines swarming the island? The unexpected arrival of cyborg warlords? The admiral?" He leaned in closer with each question, his eyes sharpening with each word. "Tell me, Vixilia, how many of them could you have evaded, in your still recovering state, before you were recognized? Before you were shipped straight back to the devil himself?"

I could feel my jaw screaming in protest as I bit down. My nails were biting into my skin as I clenched my fists. It was all I could do not to punch this bastard in the face.

"So, yes, Vixilia. I rescued you. Without you even realizing that I had done so. But you don't have to take my word for it. Think long and hard, and soon enough you'll see it for yourself." His sharp gaze relaxed then, and he leaned backward, the smirk returning to his face as he rested his arms behind his head. "You don't even have to thank me, Vix-ya. But, of course, you can… if you want to." He winked.

Dammit, I hated him.

* * *

><p>After Law was finished tormenting me, he had one of his crewmembers show me to the washroom. A man named Penguin, with a penguin-ish looking hat… how odd. He was friendly enough though. He led the way, chattering in a friendly manner, in spite of the scowl that I'm sure I still wore. I tried my best to smile pleasantly while thanking him. Of course, I was still forced to wear the sea stone. Apparently I couldn't be trusted to roam Law's submarine without it.<p>

After the shower, which did nothing to relax me, I stepped out and dried off. I looked around to find my clothes, coming up empty handed. On the sink was a pile of clothes that I was sure had not been there before. And I was sure that I had locked the door. On the floor, my shoes sat nicely, freshly cleaned and polished. I examined the pile of clothes, discovering a hoodie that looked an awful lot like Law's and a pair of black, drawstring shorts. I eyed them skeptically, but seeing as I had no other options, I went ahead and put the clothes on. The shorts fell past my knees and were very baggy, but the drawstring kept them in place. I shrugged. The hoodie was also baggy. I noticed something crinkled in the pocket. I pulled out a note.

_Vix-ya,_

_Your clothes were looking rather worn, so I took the liberty of allowing you to borrow some of mine. You're welcome._

_-Law_

_P.S. You're still just as terrible as ever at singing in the shower. Next time I'll join you… if only to shut you up._

I blushed about ten different shades of red. Fucking bastard. I glared down at the clothes that I was wearing. His clothes. He had come into the washroom while I was in the shower. My mind chose that moment to remind me that it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before. I cursed under my breath. I glared even harder, almost wishing that the clothes would catch fire, then realizing that I would have to walk around naked, because he had run off with my clothes. Fucking bastard!

* * *

><p><strong>5 points to anyone that can guess the "him" that they keep referring to! Even though it's kind of obvious already ;) <strong>

**So some of you may have noticed that Law seems "dark" in the story… and yeah, right now you're seeing things from Vixilia's POV and well, they totally did not part on good terms before, so that's the way she sees Law. Jazzy26 get bonus points for noticing that Law seems "harsh and sinister" cause that's kinda what I was aiming for, since that's the way Vixilia sees him right now :) It will be that way for the next few chapters, at least, while she's getting over the idea of being "kidnapped" by him and also still nursing her wounds from the past. Just bear with me, okay? And thank you so much for reading! And reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Routine Check-Up

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**5 points to Jazzy26, Lucy Jacob, and Ino!**

**2 bonus points to Jazzy26 (because she's awesome) and Lucy Jacob (because I think she's psychic)**

**I put a scoreboard on my profile :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Routine Check-Up<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the dining hall, uncomfortably, eating the food that Penguin had been kind enough to bring me. He was sitting beside me, still chattering incessantly. There were others scattered around the rectangular table, but we were down on one end, and everyone seemed to be avoiding me. I wondered why Penguin wasn't doing the same, but I was actually grateful for the constant noise. It kept me distracted from my desperate anger. I looked up at him and smiled and nodded when necessary. He seemed pleased by my reactions and continued talking. Not even halfway through the meal, my appetite was ruined by a terrible intrusion.<p>

"Vix-ya. I see my clothes are a sufficient fit." He eyed me up and down before taking a seat across from me.

I avoided eye contact and glared down at my food.

"Is the food not to your liking, Vix-ya?"

Why did he have to say my name in every sentence? And when had he come up with that ridiculous nickname for me, anyway? I stabbed a piece of meat with my fork, moving it around my plate aimlessly.

"What's wrong, Vixie? You were eating just fine a minute ago." Penguin looked at me with concern in his eyes.

I looked back up at him, forcing a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Penguin. Something just ruined my appetite, is all." I made a point not to look in Law's direction.

He looked back and forth between Law and me, sensing the tension. "Oh…" He finally mumbled before turning back to his food.

"Vixie?" Law murmured curiously.

Penguin glanced up, afraid he had done something wrong.

"It's shorter than Vixilia." I answered quickly.

There was a sharp glare in his eyes and a tense in his muscles before he forced himself to relax. "I see." His words were clipped.

I stood, prepared to take my plate into the kitchen, when Law grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back down. With the sea stone as a constant weakening in my muscles, I could not resist him. I shot a glare his way, wondering what the hell he wanted.

"Finish eating." He demanded, no question about it.

My glare turned defiant. How dare he tell me what to do? "Who do you think you are?"

His lips tilted upward in a faint smirk. "I am Trafalgar Law, captain of the submarine which you are currently boarding. I am a doctor. And I am the owner of you, my slave." His gray eyes were burning with intensity. "Now do as I say and finish your meal. When you are done we will go to my infirmary so that I can perform a physical assessment on you." His words were final. To make his point, he gripped my wrist tightly, forcing me to gasp, before he released his hold and went back to eating, as if nothing had ever happened.

I wanted so badly to just beat his pretty face in. I wanted to pound that arrogant smirk right off of him… right into a bloody pulp. I could scream with the rage that I had building inside of me. But there was nothing that I could do. Trafalgar Law was in complete control. And I was a slave to his will.

* * *

><p>I sat in the infirmary, arms crossed, glaring at him as he wrote on his stupid little notepad. He had already checked my vitals, weighed and measured me, and even taken some blood. What more could he want? He set his notepad down on the counter next to us before turning back to face me. His eyes were alight with amusement.<p>

"Relax." He chuckled under his breath. He took my arms, examining the cuts and scrapes, which were already healing. "Last I knew, you didn't have any allergies… has that changed?"

"No." I muttered reluctantly. I hated that he knew so much about me already. And now he was trying to learn more, all under the pretense of being a doctor.

"Any medications or drugs?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Law."

"Last time you were ill?"

"Never." I sighed.

"Last time you had sex?"

My eyes darted to him in a sharp glare. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

He chuckled. "The kind of question a doctor asks their patient."

I unclenched my teeth long enough to answer him. "I'm not answering that."

"Fine." He smiled darkly. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Fucking bastard. "Besides you? Or should I include you in the count?" I grinned at him.

His hands ran up my legs, lifting the shorts.

I gasped. "What are you doing?!"

He smirked down at me, arrogance plastered on his face. "I'm checking for injuries."

I glared at my legs in betrayal. They showed the same scrapes and cuts that my arms had. But still, they were almost healed. "Those injuries don't need tending."

"I'll be the judge of that." His voice was smooth. His fingers ran soft trails up and down my thighs.

I fought hard to suppress the shudder that ran its way up my spine. But still, he noticed it.

"Oh? Do you like the way my hands feel?" He leaned in and put his lips to my ear. "Vixie?" His whisper sent flutters of his hot breath down my neck.

I struggled not to gasp, not to react to him. Why did he have to call me by that name? Sure, I had hoped to antagonize him by telling Penguin to use that name… but I never expected him to turn it around on me this way.

"Oh, Vixie, my pixie… my playful little fairy, my sweet as blueberry…" His lips moved against my ear as he continued his taunting whispers… that stupid little poem that he had made up when we were kids. "…locks as gold as the shining sun… she's mine, my love, the only one…" My heart ached with the memories. He'd given me this stupid nickname just to make this stupid poem. He had added on lines as we got older, but he had always called me Vixie when no one else was around. "…my mischievous pixie, my beautiful Vixie." He had left out several lines, but it didn't matter, because he had trailed his lips from my ear to my cheek bone as he spoke, and now they were hovering just over mine, right out of contact.

I realized, with a heavy pain, that I had been holding my breath. Still, he hovered, just a pucker away, and I was forced to take a deep and steady breath. His hands continued their trails up and down my thighs, before they made their way to my waist. His fingers rested there, gripping me perfectly.

"I missed you, Vixie…" His voice was so soft that it was barely audible.

Those words angered me. I felt my entire body go stiff. "You missed me? You missed me?! How dare you say that to me?!" I couldn't keep myself from screaming in his face.

His eyes widened a bit in shock before he regained his composure and his stormy eyes met mine in a narrowed gaze. "Of course I fucking missed you, Vixilia!" He removed his hands from me and took a step back, trying to reel in his anger. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Then he looked at me with an expression that I could not recognize. "Did our promise mean nothing to you?"

My breath caught in my throat, an unknown force seizing my lungs. Was he being serious? I kept the tears from coming to my eyes by allowing my anger to surface. "Our promise meant everything to me!" I jumped down from the metal table that I was on and stood in front of him, glaring up into his eyes. "But you didn't keep your end, did you?!"

He leaned back, away from me… then a look came over his face, as if he remembered who he was, and he towered his large frame over mine. Why was he so much taller than I was?! He bent down so that his face was in mine, in a way that he was still above me. "I did everything I could to keep my end! I was still working to keep my end! I am, at this moment, keeping my end! So don't you dare…" the last words were so deadly that I almost felt fear pool in my stomach, "…don't you ever dare tell me that I haven't kept our promise."

I swallowed, but I did not waver. I retained my defiant glare. I did not back down. Yet still, I had nothing left to say… because if I said anything else, I knew that the tears that I've been holding onto for all of these years would start falling. And I refused to show any sign of weakness in front of him… other than the damn sea stone still weighing on my wrist. Moments passed and it seemed like our glaring contest would never end. Finally, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>5 points to anyone who can guess who knocked on the door!<strong>

**So, I write these chapters in advance, and… somehow Lucy Jacob psychically gleaned the nickname or something o.O lol **

**And yes, Law and Vixilia have had a rough past, and a lot of it is thanks to Doflamingo. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bed I'm In

**OMG, happy New Year, guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate the time that you take to review :D**

**5 points to Jazzy26**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Bed I'm In<p>

* * *

><p>Law had gone off with Bepo soon after he had barged into the infirmary. I was glad for the interruption. That moment with Law had been far too intense. After they left, I had simply sat down into the office chair, pulled my knees to my chest, and let my head fall down onto my knees, my hair wrapping me in a curtain of gold. I stayed there for what felt like hours, eventually falling asleep. I don't know how much time passed before I finally woke up. When I did, it was not the same place that I had fallen asleep… and I was moving… in someone's arms. The hell? I managed to crack my eyes open enough to see the person that was carrying me. Fucking Trafalgar Law. I groaned. I struggled in his grasp, which alerted him to my awakened state.<p>

"Stay still." He grumbled without even looking down at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, but then rested against him, too tired to fight anymore. After a few more minutes I was plopped down onto a rather comfy bed. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the pillow, not bothering to look around me or fiddle with the blankets, before I tried to find sleep again.

"You should at least take off your shoes." He sounded so irritated. What the hell had crawled up his ass?

Muttering curses under my breath, I leaned up, took off my shoes, and threw them down onto the floor.

"Trip hazard, much?" I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Why was he still here anyway?

"Fuck you." I mumbled.

"You wish."

"As if." I was much too tired for this. I blamed the sea stone.

The blankets were carelessly ripped out from under me and then tossed on top of me. What a jerk. Moments later, the lights went out. I sighed, relieved that he was finally leaving… that was, until, I felt the bed shift beside me. My eyes were open like a shot. I rolled over to see him situated beside me, shirtless and without his hat, underneath the same blankets.

"What the hell, Law?!" I sat up, staring down at him in shock and question.

He looked up at me without any expression. "What?"

I motioned to the bed around us, because the situation we were in was totally obvious. "Hello! Is there a reason you crawled into bed with me?"

He shrugged, but I could see the faint hints of a smirk on his face. "You're in my bed."

He said it like it was my fault. I glared at him. "And you're the one who put me here."

"So?" He lifted a brow. "Would you rather bunk with one of the crewmembers? I know several that would love to keep you warm at night…" He trailed off with a ridiculous smile on his face.

I growled under my breath.

"But either way… it's just too bad." He wrapped his arms around me, taking me by surprise, and pulled me down by my waist. "Because you're my slave. And I say that you're staying in here."

Again, I was too tired to argue… and his embrace was, unfortunately, comfortable. "Damn you, Law." I felt him chuckle as he pulled me further into him, effectively spooning me from behind.

I swear if I wasn't so tired… and his chest wasn't so warm and well-muscled… and his arms weren't so strong and comfy… What the fuck was I thinking?! Ugh.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a hard chest still pressed against my back. Long, tanned arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. I glared at them. They held me captive. Not only that… but I kind of liked it. Ugh! Why the hell was I thinking things like that? Warm, soft lips met the nape of my neck. My stomach clenched. What the hell was he doing?<p>

"Law." I muttered his name through clenched teeth.

"Mhm?" He hummed against my neck, continuing his tender kisses.

He was giving me chills. "Law… Stop."

His fingers ran up my arm and down my side, stroking over my curves. I tried to stop the gasp, but it slipped out despite my efforts. His kisses made their way to my ear.

He licked the shell of my ear before whispering. "No." Then he bit down on my ear lobe.

I moaned in spite of my every instinct to fight him off of me. He moved me onto my back, pinning me down with his body, and began to kiss and nip my neck.

"Law…" I struggled through the haze that he was leaving me in. "Law, please."

"'Please' what?" He mumbled against my neck, sucking my soft spot.

I had to bite my lip to hold back the moan. He knew my body too damn well. He made it hard for me to concentrate. "Please… stop."

He bit down harshly, causing me to cry out and grip the sheets in pain. It was several seconds too long before he let go, licking the bite. "I already told you… No."

His hands roamed over my body, rolling over every curve. My body, in direct insubordination to my wishes, moved and arched against him. His lips moved back to my ear, breathing hot breath along the way.

His hands gripped me roughly as he spoke his next words. "You are mine, Vixie." He slowly moved so that his face was directly over mine, his gray eyes piercing straight through my blue ones. "You will always be mine."

Then his lips crashed down onto mine in a heated kiss. My body immediately reacted to him, my arms wrapping around his neck, a hand lacing through his hair and another tracing the muscles of his bare back. Damn my body. Damn him. Damn it all. His lips moved against mine until I felt his tongue brush against my lips. No, I would not give in. He surprised me by pinching my nipple through the fabric of his hoodie and I yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He took that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue, exploring every bit of it.

His hands grasped the hem of the hoodie, fingers tracing flesh, before he yanked it over my head, leaving my breasts exposed. I was breathing heavily, and it was obvious now. His eyes gazed at me hungrily before he shifted to remove the shorts. I didn't have any say in the matter. I was now naked before him, a panting and disheveled mess. I watched as his eyes poured over me, examining every part of my exposed body. He had seen it before… why was he acting like this?

"My beautiful Vixie."

I heard him mutter. He sounded so possessive. His hands started at my collarbones and slowly, sensually, worked their way down. He tweaked my nipples as he passed them, causing me to shudder. His fingers grazed their way to my knees, where they stopped, gripping them to force my legs open. He leaned in slowly and placed a heated kiss to my clit, licking his way around it before his tongue ran up, dipping into my naval, then continuing to one of my nipples. His hot mouth latched on as his finger plunged into my warmth.

"You're so wet for me, Vixie…" He mumbled, my nipple still in his mouth.

I moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of me, his mouth sucking on my sensitive breast. He added another finger, and I groaned in pleasure. My back arched and I moved my hips against him. He grinned in satisfaction. His thumb added pressure to my clit as he fingered me, his mouth still torturing my nipple. His other hand found its way to my other breast, fondling it pleasurably. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the moans, but it was no use. He knew all the right ways to please me.

"Mhm, Vixie…" He muttered as he nibbled on my breast. "I just love the way you squirm."

Pressure built in my core and I moved faster against him. He obliged, speeding up his own pace, just a bit at a time. Moans and gasps slipped from my lips and my hands gripped onto his body, urging him onward. He chuckled against my breast, his fingers curled inside of me, and I came undone. I panted as my body ceased to move, drifting on the high that he had given me…

He pulled his fingers from me and pressed them into my mouth, gazing down into my eyes. "Lick." He commanded.

I was much too placated to object. I licked my own juices from his fingers. He smirked, satisfied, and removed his fingers before placing his lips to mine and engaging me in a heated, passionate kiss that was wet and sweet with the juice from my climax. I sighed when he pulled away. He was smiling down at me.

"Oh, Vixie, my pixie… The things that I can do to you…" He trailed off as he kissed and sucked my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair.

He leaned up to rid himself of his pants, then positioned himself in between my legs. He held my chin in his palm, fingertips grasping tightly onto my jaw, forcing me to look at him. Then his long, hot length plunged deep and hard inside of me. I screamed from the intense feeling. I could feel him so deep inside of me that it hurt.

Still holding me and watching me, he grinned. "You are so fucking tight, Vixie… Just for me."

His hand moved across my neck and into my hair, grabbing a handful before he pulled out, almost completely, and then rammed into me again. Again, I screamed.

"That's right, Vixie…" He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "Scream for me." He repeated his movements, pulling almost completely out before ramming back in again, burying himself deep inside of me. "Scream my fucking name!"

And so I did. Over and over. Until my voice and my insides were completely raw and spent. He gave me more orgasms than I could count. "Law! Oh, fuck! Law!" He used my body, claiming it as his. "Fuck, yes! Mhm! Law!" Still, he moved… even though I was sure that I couldn't take anymore. I wasn't even sure how I was able to keep moving my body with his… how I was able to keep screaming for him.

"Vixie!" He growled. He pounded furiously and ruthlessly. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this abuse. "My Vixie!" Still, there wasn't anything that I could do about it. And… I wasn't sure if I would do anything about it if I could. He growled and groaned in pleasure. After an eternity of abusive pleasure, I felt him empty himself inside of me, but he didn't pull out.

He laid down on top of me, his arms caging me in a strong embrace, his head nuzzled against mine on the pillow. He rolled us onto our sides and pulled me into him, our limbs still tangled together.

"Oh Vixie, my pixie…" He kissed the top of my head. "That was only a taste of what I have in store for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you weren't expecting that :P<strong>

**5 points to anyone who can guess how Vixilia will feel about this later**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in Thought

**5 points to XxMiwaXx, Jazzy26, animemangaobsessed, and Elise447!**

**And thanks for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading them :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Lost in Thought<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in some sort of record or log room that also served as a library. Penguin was the only other one with me, and I was watching him make some additions to one of the charts. It was boring. I wasn't sure how anyone could stand being trapped on this metal prison at the bottom of the sea. I hadn't seen Law since our encounter this morning, and frankly, I didn't want to. I was angry at myself for reacting to him that way. I wasn't sure if my heart still felt something for him… but obviously my body sure as hell did.<p>

"Vix, are you alright?" Penguin had finally finished with the chart and made his way over to me.

I was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. I realized that I was frowning. I looked up at him, trying to smile. "As alright as I can be at the moment." I answered him.

He sat on the floor across from me, a look of concern in his eye. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries here, but…"

I lifted a brow, wondering where he could possibly be going with this. "Yes?

"Well…" He seemed kind of nervous. "What happened between you and the captain? I mean…" He was trying not to stutter. "Why do you hate him so much?"

I sighed. I guess that I should have seen this coming. "It's complicated."

He frowned a bit. "I just don't get it. Captain seems to care about you… I mean, otherwise he would have left you alone, right? So then why are you two always fighting?"

I clenched my teeth. He thought that bastard cared about me? The reason he didn't leave me alone was because he enjoyed torturing me. "Penguin… your captain and I have a long and complicated history. And he's always enjoyed tormenting me. This is just part of that."

He shook his head, a stubborn look on his face. "I don't believe that. Captain wouldn't torture you for no reason. And even if he did want to hurt you… he'd do it differently." His eyes gleamed with a strange expression, then. "Believe me, I've seen him torture people. It's a lot more violent."

I sighed. "You just don't get it, Penguin."

He shook his head again. "No, Vix, I don't think you get it. He doesn't make his decisions with malice. Everything he does is calculated. Just think about it… If you have history with him then you should know him well enough to figure it out."

I looked at him sympathetically. His loyalty to his captain was almost inspiring. But I couldn't forget everything that his captain had done to me. "I'm sorry, Penguin."

"Please, Vix. I want you to be happy, and you obviously aren't…" His eyes were filled with warm concern. It was not something that I was used to. "Just tell me you'll try. Try to see through everything. Give it a chance." He looked so determined. His passion was surprising. I had only known him for two days, after all.

I sighed again. I would say what I needed to, if only to appease the kind man. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Penguin nodded happily. "Great. And if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you."

* * *

><p><em>I was at Doflamingo's side, as always. He insisted that I stay with him at all times. It was pure hell. And there was nothing that I could do about it.<em>

_"__Come along, Princess. It's getting late." His eerie smile spread across his face as he led me away._

_I followed him to his room, dreading what would come next. He called me his favorite… his Princess. He kept me by his side. My rank was above all of the officers and executive officers. I had power over so many people. He would not allow anyone to disrespect me, saying that I was the treasure of the family. He gave me everything… and I didn't want any of it. All I wanted was to be free of him. I felt like I had sold my soul to the devil, and I was still paying for it… it was a heavy price._

_As soon as the door was closed behind us he was on me… trailing hot kisses on my skin, removing my clothes, grabbing at my body… I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be over soon. After he stripped both of us of our clothes he pushed me down onto the bed and I felt his tongue running over my neck. I shivered in disgust, but he took it as a sign of excitement. He kissed me hungrily… a hot, sloppy kiss. I had no choice but to return the gesture, or anger him with my unresponsiveness. His tongue was invasive and probing. He finished his assault on my mouth and began to ravage my body. When his tongue dove into my core I fell into a numb haze, letting him do as he wished. My mind shut down as I tried to imagine that this wasn't happening… again. I was barely aware as he positioned himself in between my legs and plunged his length into me, berating me from the inside. I could hear my own whimpers and heavy breathing, which he took for sounds of pleasure. He was so much larger than I was… I felt like I was suffocating._

_He whispered words of love and affection into my ear. I hid my cringe by biting my lip, which fooled him into thinking that I was enjoying his attention. He pounded into me relentlessly as I waited for it to end. I kept telling myself that it would be over soon. Eventually, it was. He finished his escapade and emptied himself inside of me. I was pulled into his arms as he moved the covers over us. He fell asleep almost immediately, trapping me in his embrace. There was no way for me to move without waking him._

_I thought about Law, not for the first time… I wondered where he was right now. He had made me a promise… He had promised that he would come back for me. And that we would be together. That felt like so long ago now. So much had happened since then. It was times like these that I doubted him. I was beginning to lose hope. I restrained a sigh. We were in love… what we had was real, right? So of course he would come back for me. Our promise to reach our goals together meant everything to me. So it meant everything to him, too. He would keep the promise… I had to believe that he would._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with Doflamingo sitting up and glaring down at me. He looked angry. The vein on his forehead was showing prominently. The look frightened me. What had I done? I sat up slowly, hesitant to find out.<em>

_"__Doffy?" I said his name softly._

_"__You were saying his name." He stated sharply, almost growling._

_A look of confusion spread across my face._

_So he elaborated. "In your sleep." His glare narrowed. "You were calling for Trafalgar Law in your sleep."_

_My eyes widened. Dammit. Doflamingo knew that Law and I had been close, but we had managed to keep the intimacies of our relationship a secret. None of the Donquixote Pirates knew of our love… except for one, and he was dead. If Doflamingo knew, he would be furious. There was no predicting what he might do in his rage. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep it hidden. How much had I even said in my sleep? "Doffy… I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it…" I was sleeping, for crying out loud. Would he really hold this against me? "I'm with you, aren't I?" I reached out and trailed my fingertips across his chest, trying to pacify him._

_He relaxed a bit at my touch. "Why were you thinking about him?" His voice was still stern._

_"__I honestly don't know…" I lied. "I guess that I'm still upset that he betrayed you."_

_He seemed to like my answer. "He betrayed us, Princess." He stressed the word 'us' to let me know that we should be upset for the both of us. "He was supposed to be part of our family. And then he left us."_

_I nodded so that he would know I was listening, still stroking the muscles in his chest._

_"__You shouldn't waste your time thinking of him, Princess. Let me deal with him." And then he pulled me down for another round._

* * *

><p><em>So much time had passed. Doflamingo was sure to remind me that Law was gone and that he had betrayed the both of us with every chance that he got. I was so desperate for Law to come back and prove him wrong. I wanted him to come back for me, just like he had promised… I needed it. But still, he never came. It was becoming hard to convince myself that he would keep his promise… that he ever meant it in the first place… that he ever loved me at all. Every day trapped with Doflamingo was slow torture. I couldn't wait forever. I didn't know how much longer I would last. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Law and I were supposed to be together. We were supposed to achieve our goals together… carry on the legacy of the man that had loved us despite our flaws… the one who had saved us as children. So where was he?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Enough time had passed that I finally accepted it. Law was never coming back for me. He had abandoned me here, with the devil himself. It hurt, more than any pain that I had ever felt before. But I was strong. I would get over it. I would find a way to escape by myself. And then I would achieve the goals that we had talked about on my own. I didn't need him.<em>

* * *

><p>I walked to the dining hall with Penguin. I had spent some time contemplating the past, remembering when I had lost my faith. I used to believe in Law. I used to trust him. But now, I just couldn't bring myself to look at him without the pain that I felt turning into a deep rage. Could I ever get over this? Penguin seemed to think that Law still cared… But how could that possibly be true? If he cared, then why did he leave me with Doflamingo? Why had he abandoned me? I shook my head as we sat down at the table, having already fetched our food from the adjoining kitchen.<p>

"Vix-ya, Penguin-ya." Law nodded at us as we sat down.

I chose a seat at the end of the table with Penguin at my side. Bepo was across from me and Law was sitting next to him, across from Penguin. That Shachi guy sat down on Penguin's other side.

I returned Law's nod as I began eating. I listened to them talk about random things. I gleaned that we hadn't actually left Sabaody, that we were only submersed somewhere off of the coast. Apparently, they were just waiting for the smoke to clear before they went back. They were eager to go to the amusement park. I shook my head at their childishness. It was entertaining.

As I listened, I began to see Law in a different light… the way his crewmembers saw him. He was a captain that protected his crewmembers, carefully planned things out to avoid injuries and mishaps, and he took all the necessary precautions to ensure their safety. He was loyal. He was thoughtful. He was also casually cocky and somehow laid-back with his arrogance. But his crewmembers thought that was cool, because they knew he was smart and capable of managing a situation and manipulating it in his favor. It was odd to see him this way… as a subordinate sees their superior.

I thought about the way I used to see him… with love. I used to love and trust him. I placed all of my hopes and dreams in him. He was strong and caring, someone that I could rely on. He was resolute, determined to shape the future in the way that we wanted it. I knew that everything would be alright, because he would make it that way. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

And now, I couldn't trust him at all. I had lost all of my belief in him. I had told myself that I didn't feel anything but betrayal and anger for him anymore. But… ugh. This morning had been something special. Hadn't it? So many raw feelings had been kindled. Was that love? It was so much like those nights that we used to share… and yet it was different. Did we still have feelings for each other? Had we ever had feelings for each other? I had spent so much time convincing myself that our love had never been real. Over time and years apart it had been easy. But this morning made it difficult. Shit… My head was a haze of confusion and contradicting feelings. I hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Vixilia is definitely feeling lots of conflicted feelings about what happened between her and Law. She's angry, shocked, annoyed, confused, and a whole shit load of other stuff... maybe even a little relieved? But, it made her reflect on things that have happened between them, so you got to see a little bit of how she views the past.<strong>

**Next time Law and Vixilia talk about how she ended up at the auction house. 5 points to anyone that can guess how she got captured :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss

**3 points to Captain Riley and cmjb91 for the attempts at my difficult question! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner Law had led me to his room. He didn't say much until after we had made it there and the door was shut behind us. I watched him take a seat at his desk. I sat on the edge of his bed and he turned his chair to face me.<p>

"There's something that's been bothering me, Vixie." He was back to using that nickname. Just like before… he used it only when we were alone.

"And what's that?" I asked him casually, trying to ignore the fact that I was sitting on the bed that we had sex on only hours ago.

He tilted his head to the side. "How did you end up at the auction house?"

My face fell. I so did not want to talk about that. "Shit happened."

He lifted a brow. "Elaborate."

I groaned. "It's none of your business, Law."

"Vixilia." His voice was harsh. "I'm trying to keep you protected. How do you expect me to do that if you don't tell me what I need to know?"

I rolled my eyes. He was protecting me? And how did this have anything to with protecting me, anyway? He was just being nosey. "I was on my own. I was foolish and I got overwhelmed. It's not like my devil fruit is very useful in confined spaces."

"Who captured you?"

Ugh. Why did he ask so many questions? "Just some nameless slave traders. They managed to corner me out on the sea. My lousy little boat was destroyed and I almost drowned… stupid bastards. I took several of them out before they got a sea stone net on me." I hoped that would be enough information for him.

He shook his head. "That doesn't add up. You should have been more than capable of handling them. You could have even commandeered their ship."

I slapped my forehead. What more did he want from me?

He leaned in, a stern look in his eye. "Tell me how they were able to overpower you."

"That's irrelevant, Law. The fact of the matter is that they did. And it's humiliating as hell. So can we drop this subject?"

His gray eyes narrowed into sharp slits. "No. You will tell me what I want to know."

"Why, Law? Why can't you just leave me alone?" My voice was trodden with my weariness.

He sighed then. "You should know the answer to that, Vixie." He paused for a moment, then regained his composure. "Now tell me."

"Fine. You fucking bastard. I was on a boat so fucking small that I wasn't able to carry enough food or water to last me between islands. I was starved and dehydrated. That's why I couldn't fight those bastards off."

I watched his jaw clench. "You should have known better."

"I did know better. But I didn't have much of a choice. I would have been fine if those assholes wouldn't have shown up."

"But they did. And you were unprepared and vulnerable. Why in the hell did you put yourself in a situation like that?" His gray eyes were boring into mine.

Why was he so angry? It was my problem, not his. I huffed. "It doesn't concern you, Law. I gave you the facts. I don't have to justify the reasons for my decisions to you."

"You're lucky that you don't, because in no situation would the decisions you made be justifiable. Whatever your reasons were, they led you into stupidity and foolishness. You ended up at the auction house, of all places. You're fortunate that Disco, or someone else, didn't recognize you and ship you straight back to Doflamingo. And if someone else had found you then you could have even been killed."

"Spare me the lecture."

"You should count yourself lucky that I happened to be at the auction house. Who knows what other troubles you might have gotten yourself into..." He rolled his eyes. "Though you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'll be making your decisions from now on."

He stood up and swept out of the room, leaving me in an angry fluster.

* * *

><p>He came back that night after I had already fallen asleep. I glanced up as he was closing the door behind him. When I realized that it was him, I closed my eyes again. I listened to him shuffling around the room before climbing into the bed. His arms wrapped around me from behind and he pulled my back into his chest. His hand slid slowly down my stomach and to the hem of the shorts I was wearing. I laid perfectly still as he undid the drawstrings and his hand slipped inside. My body tensed as his fingers began to play with my clit through my panties. He moved in slow, circular motions.<p>

I gave in, arching my body against him. I could feel him hardening against my ass. I reached behind me and teased him through his pants. He groaned into my ear and thrust himself against my hand and ass. Moments later, he was removing my clothes. I was naked when he flipped me onto my knees in front of him. I heard his pants hit the floor. And then he was plunging into me from behind and I was moaning his name. His hand was teasing me while the other hand pushed down on my back, angling me closer to him. His pounding moved in time with his hand and it was pushing me over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I screamed as the pressure built in my core.

The hand on my back moved to grip my hair, pulling at it. I bit my lip as pain sparked with the pleasure. He grunted and groaned as he plowed into me. It wasn't long before the pressure snapped and I came crashing down in a blissful euphoria. As I was in my pleasure-filled haze, Law flipped me over again. His lips met mine in a heated kiss as he once again plunged himself into me. He groaned into my mouth as he began to move again. I grabbed onto him as if he were my one and only life line. The way his body felt against mine was sensational.

"Vixie…" His groans vibrated into our kiss and down my body.

His arms were firmly wrapped around me, his strong muscles holding me in place. His lips trailed fire-filled kisses down my neck and shoulder. I gasped and arched against him when he bit down and began sucking above my collar bone. It felt so fucking good to have him moving deeply in and out of me. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in his arms like this… I had made myself forget, or at least tried to. I shook those thoughts from my head. Right now, the only thing that mattered was him and the way he held me… the way he moved… the way his bare flesh felt against mine… his groans of pleasure mingled with my name… his lips… Oh, if only this could last forever. If only we could forget everything that had happened before now.

I screamed when I reached another climax, my fingers tangled in his hair and my legs wrapped around his body. He kissed me fervently as he reached a climax of his own. His warm lips moved against mine as he called out my name through his satisfied panting and groans. His arms kept me in his embrace as he rolled over to his side. He kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into his warm chest and gave the tattoo there a kiss before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning still in his arms. I didn't even mind it all that much. His embrace was warm and it was nice to have his strong arms wrapped securely around me. I snuggled into his chest and sighed with contentment.<p>

"Awake, my Vixie?" His voice was raspy from sleep. It was sexy.

I nodded against his chest, fighting back a yawn.

He kissed the top of my head before pulling away to look in my eyes. His gray stare gave me butterflies. "Did you sleep well?"

I wanted to smile, but I didn't. "Yes, actually."

He smirked at me. "Good." He placed a kiss to my lips. "I've made arrangements for today…"

I looked up at him questioningly.

His smirk grew. "The crew is eager to go to the amusement park, as I'm sure you know… So I've decided that we'll make a visit to Sabaody again."

I tilted my head, suspicious of the glint in his eye. "And I'm allowed to venture there, as well?"

"Of course. I have rules though…"

Great. I just knew that these "rules" would ruin my good mood.

His face changed to show his seriousness on the matter. "You will stay by my side. You will follow my orders. And you will not do anything stupid."

I sighed. "You don't have to be a jerk."

"I am not being a jerk. I am ensuring your safety. By going there, we risk someone recognizing you and informing Doflamingo, or attempting to capture you for him themselves. Not to mention that you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you at least remove this stupid cuff?" I held up my sea stoned wrist so that he could see. "It's tiring."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Vixie… I can't risk you doing something foolish… like running off on me."

I groaned. "You're just determined to make me hate you, aren't you?"

He smirked at me. "Quite the opposite, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next time, Vixilia is informed of something very upsetting… Can anyone guess what it will be? 5 points if you do!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Riley, thanks for the review! It's true that she escaped Doflamingo, but she sort of just ended up at the auction house by coincidence… she's lucky that he didn't find out!<strong>

**cmjb91, thank you! And that would have been a really good idea! Too bad I didn't think of it, lol.**

**Oddity Equation, thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like Vixie (even if she is a bitch, lol). I think what works about both of them is that they've both been traumatized, which you'll see more of in the future. I hope that you continue to read :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The War at Marineford

**3 points to cmjb91, Jazzy26, ssjbura-briefs, and Gaara'sCookies321 for their attempts! Thanks for the reviews, everyone :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The War at Marineford<p>

* * *

><p>In spite of Law's stupid rules and the restraint of the sea stone, it was amazing to get off of the stupid submarine. I breathed the fresh air and skipped along solid ground, almost wanting to dance with my happiness. The crew laughed at my antics and Penguin even joined along. Bepo watched me curiously. Law retained an amused smirk. I didn't care that I was still being held captive, I was happy.<p>

I rode several of the rides at the amusement park with Penguin and the others. Law was ever watchful, looking after my every move. For the first time in a long time, I was able to laugh with joy. I didn't even mind it when Law held me by the waist as we walked, keeping me close to him. It was even almost comfortable.

The crew began to warm up to me. And I was even warming up to them. I now had more friends than just Penguin, all of which loved to hear me rant about nonsense, realizing that it was just my personality to do so and that there was no ill will towards them. I almost started to like Shachi, until I remembered that he was the reason I was cuffed with the obnoxious sea stone… but I was able to shrug that off enough to tolerate him.

We even went shopping so that I could get some clothes that would actually fit me. Law paid for everything without complaint, watching amusedly as the crew helped me pick out a whole new wardrobe. At one point it felt like I was in a fashion show. The guys carried my bags as we went from store to store.

Everything was going great… until I saw the newspaper. I held it in my hands, my breath stuck in my throat. My stomach clenched with dread. Ace… Ace had been captured by the marines and was set to be executed. My head pounded with the terrible information. This couldn't be true. I clutched the paper in my hands, fighting the mixture of rage and tears that battled within me. "No…" I whispered. "…it can't be true."

"Vix-ya?" Law sounded from beside me, looking over my shoulder to read the paper.

"This can't be true!" I shouted, my hands turning to fists and slightly ripping the paper.

Law eyed me carefully. "Portgas D. Ace is a friend of yours?"

"More than that…" My voice quivered with the tears that now brimmed my eyes. "He helped me escape Doflamingo."

Law's eyes hardened.

For a moment I wondered why… before I realized that I didn't care. Ace was going to be executed. I had to do something to help him. I looked up at Law, pleading with my eyes. "Whitebeard won't let this happen so easily… He'll fight the marines for Ace. Please… Please let me go to Whitebeard so that I can help."

Law shook his head. "No."

My pleading turned to anger. "What the hell do you mean no?! You can't control me, Law! I have a right to make my own choices!"

His jaw tensed before he answered. "I already told you… You make stupid decisions. I make your decisions for you now… That way, you stay safe."

I growled with my desperate rage. "That's not right and you know it! Ace is important to me! I want to join Whitebeard! I want to save him!" I took a deep breath before whispering "Just like he saved me…"

"I'm sorry, Vixie… I can't allow you to go to Marineford with Whitebeard. You could be caught there… or injured." His voice was stern, but then his face softened. "You said yourself that Whitebeard wouldn't let them get away with this… Trust that he can handle it." His words were final.

I knew that there was no way to sway him on the matter. I huffed angrily and decided that I would hold this grudge against him. I wouldn't forgive him for this. Keeping me prisoner was one thing… not allowing me to help someone that I loved was unforgiveable.

* * *

><p>Back on the submarine, Law instructed Shachi to remove the sea stone. He had decided that I could be trusted without it while on his vessel. The restraint of the ocean around us was enough of a prison. I hadn't spoken to him since our argument. I refused to. That night he did not come to bed. I slept alone in his room, still steaming with anger.<p>

The next morning he was not at breakfast. I almost wondered where he was, but I told myself that I was too pissed to care. That asshole could fall into the ocean and drown, for all I cared. The crew knew that I was upset and they even knew the reason why. They had become comfortable enough with me that they even tried to console me. Penguin, especially, was relentless in his efforts to cheer me up. I forced smiles for them when I was able to, but my anger was fading into depression. I wanted so badly to reach Ace… to see him again… to save him. It was an overwhelming ache.

It wasn't until that night, at dinner, that I saw Law again. I sat at the table with my head on my arms while Penguin tried to convince me to eat. Law sat across from me.

"Vix-ya. Have you not eaten today?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't even look at him.

His glare must have turned to Penguin because I felt him tense beside me. "Penguin?"

He gulped before stuttering to answer his captain. "She had a few grapes at lunch, captain… but that's it."

I felt Law's hand wrap around my chin as he forced my head up. I still refused to look him in the eye, but I could feel his heavy glare.

"Vix-ya. You will eat willingly, or I will strap you down and force feed you." There was no humor in his voice. He was completely serious.

I rolled my eyes. Begrudgingly, I took the food that Penguin offered me, forcing myself to bite, chew, then swallow. I didn't even know what I was eating. My sense of taste was completely absent.

"I'm glad to see that you've decided on the easy way, Vix-ya."

I resisted the urge to spit the food into his face.

* * *

><p>He joined me in bed that night. I was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around me, in spite of my attitude, and pulled my body into his. His chest was firm and warm on my back, his arms snug around me.<p>

He kissed my shoulder and whispered. "Goodnight, Vixie."

* * *

><p>Days passed and still my mood had not improved. Law didn't say much, but at night he would hold me in his arms as we slept. The crew's efforts to comfort me had increased. Penguin was a constant chatterbox. I struggled with the threatening depression, not wanting it to overtake me, but my heart ached for Ace.<p>

The day of his execution, Law had decided that we would again go to Sabaody to watch from the screens there. I did not object. At the very least, I wanted to see how everything would turn out. I didn't even fight when Shachi was instructed to re-cuff me with the sea stone. I watched the empty platform on the screen with a sinking feeling. I wanted nothing more than to be there… to fight alongside Whitebeard… to rescue Ace. But I had to believe that everything would work out. The thought of losing Ace was simply unbearable.

At Law's side I watched as Ace was led up to the execution platform. Dread filled me. He looked so beaten… so broken down. That was not the strong, confident Ace that I knew and loved. Sengoku, curse that bastard, revealed Ace's secret to the world. He had told me about it, so I wasn't surprised, but that was his secret and Sengoku had no right to broadcast it. Roger had never been his father… that title belonged to Whitebeard.

When Whitebeard arrived, I was filled with hope. His arrival was one of epic proportions as he came from beneath the sea, surfacing right in the middle of the bay of Marineford. I watched, helplessly, as the pirates battled the marines, wishing with every bone in my body that I could be there.

My desperation grew until I could no longer take it. I stood up and stomped away from the screens, looking for a place of solace. Law did not stop me. I found an empty street and leaned against a wall, closing my eyes. I struggled to tame my emotions. I was managing, until I felt a shadow loom over me. Expecting it to be Law, I kept my eyes closed.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

The chuckle that sounded was not Law's. I opened my eyes to see red hair and dark lips… Eustass Kid. He leaned in and placed his arms on either side of me, caging me to the wall.

"Hey, bitch." He wore a dark grin.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So why don't you just go fuck yourself?"

He laughed. "Well, aren't you a peach. But I don't think I'll be taking your suggestion…" He leaned in so that his face was just inches away from mine. "In fact, I'd like to do quite the opposite."

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know that won't happen."

"Oh? Because I seem to have you where I want you… and it looks like you're still bound in sea stone." He leaned in further and his nose touched mine. "So, how about we have some fun?"

I sighed before bringing up my leg to deliver a hard kick to his crotch. He grunted and bowed his head, but he did not move his arms. After a few seconds of trying to regain his composure, he spoke.

"That wasn't very nice, bitch."

"It wasn't meant to be." I answered with a huff.

Without warning, he grabbed my wrists and pressed his body against mine, immobilizing me. Damn this fucking sea stone for slowing me down and making me so weak. I couldn't even fight off a damn rookie because of it.

His grin reappeared on his face, dark as ever, as he leaned back in. "Too bad… 'Cause I plan on being very nice to you."

His lips crushed against mine in a bruising kiss. I struggled against him, but the sea stone made me useless. One of his hands moved to my hip, grabbing it roughly as he rammed against me. I used the hand that he had freed to push against him, but it was ineffective. The feel of his hard crotch rocking against my area made me sick. He was dry humping me as he assaulted my mouth with his. He finally moved his mouth so that I could breathe, but began licking his way to my neck.

I shuddered in disgust. "Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

He answered by biting down on my neck. I screamed as I felt my skin breaking beneath his teeth. The hand he had on my hip moved upward to grope my breast in an abusive way. I wanted to throw up. How was it that I always ended up in situations like this? When had I lost control of my own life? Had I ever even had any control to begin with?

Everything stopped when Eustass was knocked to the ground. I barely managed to land on my feet. Law stood in front of me, exuding a cold rage as he glared at Eustass. He held his nodachi to the other captain's throat. My knees buckled as I finally absorbed my situation. I grabbed onto Law's back to keep myself from falling. I had nearly been raped… by fucking Eustass Kid, a dumbass rookie. A sickening lump formed in my throat.

"Eustass-ya." Law's voice was sharp and cold. "I suggest you leave now before I am forced to kill you."

Eustass spat blood on the ground, wounded from the blow that Law had delivered to get him off of me. He stood up slowly, glaring back at Law. "I would fight you now, if I wasn't worried about the other rookies or the marines getting involved…" He cast a glance at me, where I stood clinging to Law. "Don't worry, bitch. I'll see ya again." He aimed another hard glare at Law before he walked off, grinning his devilish grin.

As soon as he was out of sight, Law sheathed his nodachi and turned to hold me in his arms to support me. I realized with disgust that I was trembling. I hated being weak. Law, without giving me a chance to argue, swept me up into his arms. I was too tired and sickened to do anything about it, so I just leaned my head against his shoulder, letting him carry me away.

* * *

><p><strong>So the bad news was Ace's impending execution… Ace's death is still the worst part of One Piece, in my opinion. I still get all sad when I think about it :( <strong>

**5 points if you can guess how Vixilia will handle it.**

* * *

><p><strong>cmjb91, you're so full of good ideas! Lol.<strong>

**Jazzy26, yeah I wanted to show that she does desperate things sometimes that land her in ridiculous situations… I hope that conveyed, lol.**

**ssjbura-briefs, thanks for the review :) When Vixilia says that she's strong, she's referring to her emotional state, and it's usually in a moment of weakness… like she's trying to reassure herself that she can handle the situation that she's in. And I think she's only done it once or maybe twice, so I hope that it hasn't been overdone. As far as physical strength, she's never really claimed to be strong, and hasn't been in a fight without the sea stone yet, but we'll get there. And yeah, she can be bitchy, lol. As for their relationship, I'm going to do flashbacks eventually… and for the sake of the fanfiction, I'll need to extend the time that Law stayed with Doflamingo after Corazon's death. I hope that you'll continue to read :)**

**Qie, thank you! :) Vixilia definitely has some submissive qualities and traits, but I do hope that it's not too much… I'll try to find a happy medium :)**

**Gaara'sCookies321, thank you! :) It would be pretty scary if she got found out, I think… I mean, the threat is always there o.o;**

**Guest, lol! Your enthusiasm is inspiring! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Great Loss

**3 points to cmjb91!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Great Loss<p>

* * *

><p>We had departed Sabaody after the unfortunate situation with Eustass Kid. I stood in a corner of the submarine and listened while Law instructed his crew to head for Marineford. I looked at him with an irritated curiosity.<p>

"I thought you said that we couldn't go to Marineford."

He didn't look at me as he answered. "I said that you couldn't go with Whitebeard. You won't be allowed to leave the submarine."

I growled beneath my breath. "Then why are we going?"

"To help Straw Hat-ya."

My eyes widened. "He's there?"

Law nodded.

Straw Hat… Ace's brother… he was in Marineford. If anything happened to him, Ace would never forgive himself.

Law pulled me to the infirmary after Shachi removed the sea stone. I let him, still in a mixture of shock and weariness.

"How are we going to help Straw Hat if you won't even let me leave the submarine?" I argued.

"We're going there to provide medical assistance, not to get involved in the fighting." His words were clipped and clear.

I growled, annoyed. "But I want to fight!"

He whirled on me, using his height to look down on me. "No."

I ground my teeth together, but he continued before I could spit out my argument.

"Doflamingo is there. If he sees you, he will take you." The threat was very real. Law would not risk Doflamingo taking me away from him…

I glared, but a sigh escaped my lips. Fear settled uncomfortably in my stomach. But still… "I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you'll do." His eyes softened, if only a little. "I'm going to do what I can… but my main priority will be your safety. You will stay on the submarine. I will lend my expertise to Straw Hat. That is the offer here."

I felt so helpless. But he was at least willing to help Straw Hat… Ace would be happy if his brother was taken care of. I knew that he loved him dearly. I nodded, and we continued walking.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the infirmary. He lifted me onto the metal table and took off my shirt, examining my body. I heard him growling underneath his breath. I looked down to see why. My hip and breast were bruised by fingertips. My neck was bleeding from a bite mark. Law immediately set to work on cleaning the bite. He applied medicine and placed a bandage over it. He examined my bruises more closely and growled again.<p>

"I should have killed that bastard…" He muttered through his growls.

I waved him off. "I'm fine. You made it before he went too far." I wasn't in the mood to talk about what could have been.

He shook his head. "No. This never should have happened. I shouldn't have let you leave my sight."

"I'm not your pet, Law. You can't keep me leashed to you." I answered tiredly.

"Yes, I can." His eyes finally met mine. "You are mine, and it is my job to protect you. Even though you make it very hard…"

I groaned. "It's not like it's my fucking fault that some asshole rookie thought it would be fun to mess with me. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been fucking cuffed with sea stone."

He glared at me, his gray eyes storming. "It wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me." He handed me my shirt. "I won't let anything like this happen again. You will abide by my rules and never leave like that again."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't matter. I pulled my shirt over my head before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was too late. We made it to Marineford too late. Ace was dead. Ace was fucking dead! I tore at my hair, lost in a deep agony. I fought to get to him, but I was held back by several members of the crew. I could hear myself screaming, hysterically begging and pleading… shouting out denials... I was deranged with agony. I was only mildly aware of my fists and elbows making contact with the men that I had come to see as friends. I vaguely heard Law calling out to someone so that he could help Straw Hat. I could barely see through my blur of tears as Straw Hat and Jinbe the Fishman were dropped onto the deck and rushed inside the submarine. I was forcefully pulled inside as we once again submerged into the deep ocean.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke in Law's bed where someone, I hadn't even paid attention to who, had taken me and I had cried myself to sleep. My head was pounding and my eyes were burning. My throat was dry from the sobs that had wracked through me. I felt heavy and empty all at the same time. I was sick to my stomach with grief. I laid in an anguish filled haze, succumbing to my despair. It felt like hours passed while I swirled in a gloomy desolation.<p>

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone entering the room. The light turned on and Law was soon standing over me. I recognized him by his spotted jeans, not bothering to look up at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Vixie…" His voice was soft and surprisingly gentle. "You need to eat." He sighed when I didn't respond. "Vixie, I've already allowed you an entire day and night… I can't let you miss another meal."

I managed to move my eyes to look at him. He had placed a plate of food on the bedside table. It didn't look appealing in the least. My eyes tried to focus on his face, but it was impossible. My gaze fell back to I don't even know where.

He gave me a few minutes before forcing me to sit up. I didn't fight back. He held my face in his hand and tried to make eye contact. When my stare went past him, he let go and picked up the plate. He held something to my mouth, but I don't even know what it was.

"Eat, Vixie." His voice was stern.

I barely even registered that he had pushed food into my mouth. I chewed slowly, not even tasting it.

"Swallow." He commanded.

I did as he said. He repeated the motions until he was satisfied that I had eaten enough. He left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>I lost my sense of time. I wasn't sure how long it had been. I knew that Law came in during mealtimes to make me eat, but I hadn't bothered to count how many times that had happened. He still slept beside me at night, his body curled against mine as he held me in a firm embrace. I was barely aware of anything. I hadn't even spoken a word. The pain that I felt was devastating. I tried my hardest to numb myself to it. Law would speak to me to tell me to eat or wish me goodnight. Other than that, he made no effort for conversation. He knew that I was too deeply gone.<p>

Today was different, however. It seemed that he had finally had enough of my depressive behavior. He had forced me into the shower after he had made me eat. He was less patient as he stripped me down and pushed me in. I barely even felt the water splashing over me. He came in after me, washing soap over my hair and body. He rinsed me off before leading me back out and wrapping a towel around me. He ran a brush through my long hair to rid it of the tangles. I slowly became more aware of my surroundings. He made sure that I was dry before sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap, both of us still only dressed in our towels.

"Vixie…" he started, his voice low. "What exactly did Portgas D. Ace mean to you?"

I winced at the sound of Ace's name. It made my heart ache.

"…did you love him?" I could hear the tension in Law's voice.

I didn't know how to answer him.

"You said that he saved you… I want to know how. I want to know everything."

I felt fresh tears pooling in my eyes. "He helped me escape Doflamingo." My voice was raspy from sorrow and barely above a whisper. "He was there for me… when no one else was."

Law's arms tightened around me. "Continue." His voice was gruff.

"He brought me to this side of the Grand Line, helped me leave the New World."

"And what exactly transpired while the two of you were together?"

"He became a comfort to me… Eventually he knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him…" It hurt to talk about him, knowing that I would never see him again. A sob escaped from me. "He gave me a reason to smile again."

Law's hands were tight on me. "And did you love him?"

I knew what Law wanted to know… and I would tell him, if only to get him to leave me alone. "We had sex, if that's what you're asking."

Law's entire body tensed around me.

"And I loved him, in a way… but probably not the way that you suspect." He was my friend, my confidant. Yes, we had slept together on several occasions, but it was always for relief and fun, never for love… at least not that kind of love. We loved each other as friends. I even loved him as my hero. And now he was gone.

It was a long time before he spoke again. When he did, his voice was firm and rough. "I've given you time to mourn. Now it's been long enough. It's time to pull yourself together, Vixilia. I won't tolerate your wallowing anymore."

I didn't answer him. I simply stayed in his arms as he laid back onto the bed. I nestled my face into his bare chest and cried. I cried everything out. All of the heartache and sense of loss swam through my tears and onto his tattooed chest. He made no effort to comfort me, but kept his arms around me and held me to him as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to Law kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair. I enjoyed his touch, sighing in contentment. He moved so that I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He looked me in the eyes before leaning down to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm. I responded to him by returning the kiss and running my hands along his chest and to his shoulders. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. I didn't resist. I met his tongue with mine and they swirled together.<p>

His hands pulled the already loose towel from my body and began to caress my flesh. I moaned into his mouth when his fingers began to massage my breasts. He tried to pull his mouth away but I refused to let him. I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted to kiss him like he was the only thing that mattered in this world. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips against his. His towel had fallen off and I felt his warm, hard manhood against my warmth. My hands ran over his back and through his hair, eagerly pulling him to me. He groaned as I continued to teasingly rub myself against him.

Our kiss was so hot and overwhelming that I found myself lost in it. His hands continued to fondle my breasts in a satisfying way. Eventually, he grew impatient with the friction that I was causing with my hips. He repositioned himself before thrusting his length inside of me. I cried out, but the sound was muffled by our kiss. I bit down on his lip as he began to pump in and out of me. I used my legs, which were still around his waist, to sway myself against him, matching his rhythm.

I needed this. I needed him. My movements were desperate and eager, but I didn't care. Right now he was the only thing that mattered. My nails dug into his back as he sucked on my tongue and began to plunge harder and faster. His skin was hot and felt amazing against mine. I began to moan even more as the pressure wound tightly inside of me. He pushed me to a high that I never wanted to come down from. I screamed as the pressure finally snapped and I was engulfed in a haze of bliss. He continued to pound for a few more moments before he was groaning with his own orgasm. His movements slowed as he moved his arms to wrap them around me, our lips still moving together in the best kiss that I had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Vixilia does not react to Ace's death very well at all… but Law manages to snap her out of it.<strong>

**How do you think this will change Law and Vixilia's relationship, if at all? 5 points if you're right :)**

* * *

><p><strong>cmjb91, well, Law sort of decided to go there on his own, but Vixie was definitely glad that he did and that she got to tag along with him. She really doesn't have a choice but to stay with him at this point, lol. Thanks for the review, and thanks for continuing to read :)<strong>

**Angel wolf11021, I'm glad that you do! Thank you for the review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Overcoming Grief

**5 points to Elise477 and Angel wolf11021! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Overcoming Grief<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in the infirmary and watched as Straw Hat slept. He was covered in bandages and hooked up to a machine. Jinbe had told me about everything that had happened at Marineford… how Ace had given his life to save his little brother's. He really was a hero. He had even died with a smile on his face… or so I was told. I chose to believe it. It was just like Ace to go out with a smile.<p>

Straw Hat had been gravely injured, but he had survived… thanks to Law. Ace's last efforts were spent to keep his brother alive, and Law had seen it through, saving him with all of his medical expertise. I wasn't sure why he had done it, but I was grateful nonetheless. Straw Hat would live, just like Ace wanted.

I brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. I wondered how he would react when he woke up… and was forced to remember that his brother was dead. I wished that there was something that I could do to ease his impending torment, but I knew that I was useless in this situation. I kissed his forehead and left the room, hoping that he could sleep a little longer and recover at least a little more before he woke up and was subjugated to the harsh reality.

* * *

><p>I walked out to the deck, wanting to be out on dry land for a while. I saw the crew meandering about, some relaxing and others playing cards. Penguin and Shachi caught sight of me and began waving. I set foot on land and allowed Shachi to cuff me with the sea stone… it was the rule, after all.<p>

I noticed Law watching me from the corner of his eye. He was leaning against a tree, ankles crossed in front of him, arms behind his head. I made my way over to him and sat down. I placed my head in his lap and closed my eyes. I felt him shift before his fingers started brushing through my hair.

* * *

><p>After a while, the island natives came to bring food for the crew. I actually laughed as I watched the Heart Pirates drooling over the women. I laughed harder when Bepo started mumbling about how he wished the island had female bears. Of course, members of the crew were quick to say that it was a silly wish, and he was quick to apologize, which made them call him weak… it was an amusing scene.<p>

Two of the women were rather friendly, but the third was harsh and strict with her "no talking to the men" rule. I noticed her looking at me carefully, but I chose to ignore it. They finished laying out the food and began to depart. The leader of the three stopped in front of Law on the way, where I was still situated with my head in his lap. She used as few words as possible to ask about Straw Hat's condition. Law answered casually, telling her that he was still unconscious and that there hadn't been any changes. She gave me one last glance before leaving with the other women.

Penguin and Shachi scrambled over to us, each holding an extra plate. I sat up as Penguin handed me one and Shachi handed his extra plate to his captain.

I managed to smile at Penguin. "Thank you."

He grinned back at me. "Of course!"

Law ate slowly, watching me as he did. I made a point to roll my eyes before taking a bite. For the first time in I don't know how long, I actually tasted my food. It even tasted good. I finished everything on the plate, ignoring Law's satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>The next day the women came again, bringing more food, of course. Law and I were under the same tree as yesterday and I was snuggled into his side, my head on his shoulder and his arm slung over my waist. The motions from the day before repeated pretty much the same. The women laid out food, the guys flirted, the women turned to leave as the leader asked about Straw Hat… only this time, after she got her answer from Law, she turned her full attention to me.<p>

Law's arm tightened around me as she spoke. "My princess was very interested to hear that there was a woman among the Heart Pirates." I didn't like the tone in her voice. "She asked me to invite you into Amazon Lily to meet with her."

I shook my head as I spoke. "No, thank you."

She looked taken aback at my immediate refusal. "You will not come to meet the princess?"

"Nope." I yawned before snuggling further in Law. "If she wants to meet me so badly, she'll have to come here."

The woman's expression turned into an irritated shock, but she didn't say anything else as she swept away and left with her fellow Kuja.

Law chuckled when she was gone. "She didn't seem to like your answer."

I shrugged. "Despite what you might think, I'm not some dog that can be summoned on a whim. I'm not going to 'roll over' just because she's a princess or warlord or whatever."

Penguin and Shachi made their way over with food. I sat up straight and took the offered plate, smiling in thanks.

* * *

><p>Another day passed and the women returned. This time, there were more of them. I recognized Boa Hancock immediately, and prayed that she wouldn't recognize me. Fortunately, her attention was focused on asking Law about Straw Hat, bombarding him with trivial questions. He answered her with casual drawls. After the interrogation was over, she situated her gaze on me, where I sat next to Law.<p>

"What is your relationship with Luffy?" She asked bluntly, a sharp undertone included.

I rolled my eyes. She was jealous? How fucking stupid could she be? "What's it to ya?" I decided to antagonize her.

A fire ignited in her dark eyes as she glared at me. "As his betrothed, I have a right to know!"

I blanched, trying not to choke on air. Betrothed? Did Straw Hat know about this? I couldn't help the laugh that sounded from my throat.

Quickly taking charge of the situation, Law wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "She belongs to me." He lifted my cuffed wrist for her to see the sea stone. "She barely even knows Straw Hat."

I glared at him. I was not a fucking belonging.

Boa Hancock was satisfied with his answer. Her anger quelled and she gave a thoughtful nod. Then another look flashed behind her eyes and she narrowed them on Law. "Tell me this isn't slavery."

Uh-oh. How would Law handle this one?

His tone remained casual and calm. "It's protective custody."

Protective custody my ass… Clever bastard.

She pursed her lips as she thought, but soon let the subject go, still with a suspicious, yet placated, look in her eyes.

I was glad when they finally left. I let out a sigh of relief as Penguin and Shachi brought over our food.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Straw Hat woke up. It was painful to watch. He was in an agonized state of grief, yelling for his brother as he burst out of the submarine and ran off into the woods. I wanted to go after him… but I was held back by Law. Jinbe chased after him, though, and I knew that he would be able to help him. I relaxed in Law's hold and his grip loosened, but he didn't let me go. He pulled me down to sit on the edge of the cliff. And we waited.<p>

Needless to say, everyone was surprised when none other than Silvers Rayleigh emerged from the ocean after slaying a sea king. He was grinning like a madman as he scratched the back of his head, commenting on how he had swam here after his ship had sunk. He really was amazing.

His eyes caught sight of me and his grin widened, if that was at all possible. "Hey there, angel!" His tone was warm and happy. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hey, old man." I returned his grin. "Still caught up in the rush of excitement, I take it?"

He almost looked abashed. "I just can't seem to help myself, girlie."

I giggled at his response.

He eyed the cuff on my wrist and Law's hand on my waist. "Has everything been alright with you, dear?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive, if that's what you're asking." I repeated the words I had given him back at the auction house.

His face wrinkled in concern for just a moment as his eyes raked over me, assessing my condition. A slight frown formed on his face, but he quickly covered it with a light smile.

Law decided that we could leave now that Straw Hat was awake. I wanted to object, because I wanted to see him… but I kept quiet. Law handed over the trademark hat. Before Law could pull me away, Silvers Rayleigh grabbed me up into a hug. I was shocked, but I didn't resist.

"I'm glad that you made it out of Sabaody alright. Just let me know if there is anything that you need… Okay, angel?" He whispered so that only I could hear.

I smiled and returned the affectionate embrace. "Thanks, old man."

* * *

><p><strong>Vixilia seems to forgive Law somewhat because he saved Luffy's life, and she stops being so angry at him at him about the incident… <strong>

**Next chapter, Law tells the crew that he wants to wait before going to the New World… What do you think Vixilia's opinion will be? 5 points if you're right :)**

* * *

><p><strong>cmjb91, lol, that works! :D<strong>

**Elise477, maybe they are… and they just don't know it yet ;) thanks for the review**

**Angel wolf11021, yeah and I think she's trusts him a bit more now, too. We'll just have to see how long it lasts, lol :) thank you for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: My Worst Nightmare

**5 points to Elise447, Angel wolf11021 and cmjb91!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: My Worst Nightmare<p>

* * *

><p>I was relieved when Law made the announcement to his crew that he wanted to wait before heading to the New World. On this side of the Grand Line I had a better chance of staying under Doflamingo's radar for a little longer. It also meant that I'd have a better chance of escaping… if I still wanted to, anyway. I had grown somewhat attached to the Heart Pirates. And Law had a way of getting under my skin. I groaned, mentally of course, so as not to draw attention. Why was I even considering staying with Law? He was an asshole.<p>

I took a deep breath of fresh air, grateful that Law had chosen to coast along the surface rather than submerge. Since we were on the submarine, Law had allowed the removal of my sea stone. I leaned against the metal railing, gazing out at the open sea. I had the urge to run… I wanted to stretch my legs, feel my muscles burn as the wind whipped through my hair… and be free to go wherever I wanted. But it seemed that no matter how fast I ran, I could never be free.

Everyone was lounging on the deck, enjoying the weather. Law was leaning against Bepo as they both slept, Bepo snoring adorably and Law's hat pushed over his eyes… I actually thought that it was cute. I sat down and leaned back, resting my head onto my arms and closing my eyes against the bright rays of the sun. A cool breeze ran softly over me and through my long hair. I could hear the crew chattering in the background. It was oddly relaxing. I let the sounds of their complacency and the waves lapping against the sides of the submarine lull me into a sense of tranquility.

All was well, until an eerie, maniacal laughter broke through my senses. It was all too familiar and it sent a shivering feeling of dread throughout my body. I jolted, eyes wide, limbs shaking, and caught sight of him… the incarnation of the devil himself. He flew through the air, hanging on the clouds, closing in with each passing moment. The grin on his face said it all.

"No…" I heard myself whisper.

"Oh, yes, Princess." He laughed as he landed on the deck before me.

I sat up and tried to crawl backwards, but I was frozen in place.

"Did you really think that you could run away from me, my Princess? Did you really think that I would let you go?" His words were threatening and malicious, but his smile was still spread wide across his face.

"Please, Doffy… I'm so sorry…" I was paralyzed by fear. The words stuttered from my mouth and I was unable to move beneath his towering form.

He leaned down so that he was hovering over me. The vein began to throb in his forehead. "If you're so sorry, Princess… Then why did you leave me in the first place?" His voice made it hard for me to breathe. It was so low and husky, his hot breath fanning across my face.

"Doffy…" I whimpered his name. I was like helpless prey caught in a trap, vulnerable to the predator. I had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

"Answer the question." His voice was rough and his smile turned into a slight frown.

"I just…" I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. "I just wanted to…" I struggled to form words, anything to escape his wrath.

"Wanted to what, Princess? Wanted to anger me?" He tilted his head as the eerie smile returned. "Well you succeeded in that…" He grabbed my wrist and hauled me to my feet. "We're going back to Dressrosa now… so that I can punish you properly."

I'd seen that look in his eye before… I knew that he was looking forward to my impending torture. I felt nauseous.

"You're not taking her anywhere." A bold voice spoke up. "She belongs to me, now."

Doflamingo turned to face Law, whom was standing with his nodachi drawn, a determined smirk splayed across his face. "Oh, you wish to challenge me, squirt? Come to think of it… I still have a lesson to teach you, as well."

Law's smirk only grew. "Room." He muttered as he prepared for battle.

Doflamingo laughed before throwing me to the side and charging Law. I watched helplessly as they clashed in a gruesome fight. My legs were like jelly, absolutely useless. I screamed as Doflamingo beat Law into a bloody pulp, wishing that there was something that I could do. The whole time Doflamingo laughed like the evil bastard that he was. I could feel tears running down my face and I hated myself for my weakness. Everything stopped when Doflamingo drew his pistol. Law was bleeding and incapacitated on the deck, unable to react. This was too close to what had happened in the past. I couldn't take this. I had to stop it. I screamed out and jumped in between them, covering Law's body with mine. The bullet went through me and into Law. I felt a sharp, blistering pain in my chest. I fell, catching sight of Law. His own chest was bleeding from the very same bullet that had injured me. Even at the very end… I was completely, fucking worthless.

* * *

><p>I leapt up, breathing heavily, clutching my chest. My vision was blurry and my throat was raw. I felt dizzy and numb. I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Law was at my side, stroking my hair, murmuring my name and other words of comfort. The crew members were filing into the submarine, looking over their shoulders with expressions of concern.<p>

"It's alright, Vixie, I'm here… I've got you…" Law was whispering into my ear.

With annoyance I realized that I was crying. It was just a nightmare… One really bad, really real, fucking nightmare… And apparently I had caused some sort of scene. I sighed, irritated. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked at him questioningly. "What happened?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. It was broken and hoarse.

He rubbed his thumb across my cheek and watched me intently for a moment before answering. "You were tossing in your sleep. Then you started crying out. I came to your side to try and wake you, but you started screaming 'no' and tears were running down your face… I sent everyone inside. I knew you wouldn't want them to see you that way…" Pure concern was written on his face. It surprised me.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself. I still felt so terrified from the dream. Law's hand continued to brush over my face and through my hair. His other hand was covering mine, his fingers rubbing over my skin in an attempt to relax me. I realized that I was clutching his jeans where they covered his thigh. And my other hand was still clutching the fabric of the shirt over my chest… where I had felt Doflamingo's bullet go through me. I checked Law's body, just to be sure that there were no gunshot wounds. It had all seemed so real… so agonizingly real.

"What did you dream about?" Law's voice was soft, his eyes careful as he watched me.

I sighed deeply. "Doffy…"

Law tensed when I said his name.

"He had found me here… on your submarine. And you fought him to keep me… but you lost…" I struggled to maintain some composure, reminding myself that it was just a dream… a horrible dream. "He was going to shoot you. Just like he shot him… So I jumped in front of you. But the bullet went through me… and it hit you anyway…" I pulled my hand from my chest and touched his, just to assure myself that we were both truly alright. Why the hell couldn't I shake this feeling?

His jaw was clenched. His eyes were hard. He pulled his hand from mine where it lay on his thigh and placed it over the one I had on his chest. His palm felt warm and reassuring. His other hand gripped the back of my neck, holding my head in place to look at him. "I won't let anything like that happen, Vixie. We're going to achieve our goal… just like we promised."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to believe him. He made it hard not to… in spite of how he had let me down in the past. The way he was looking at me now… the way he was touching me… He made me want to put all of my faith in him. I had watched him get beaten in my dream… I had tried to give my life for him… and then I had watched him die… It had caused me unbelievable pain. And now he was here, comforting me with promises. Not wanting to ruin the moment, not wanting to experience anymore pain, I looked at him and nodded without saying a word.

He smiled, though it was almost a smirk, and then pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his chest, comfortable in the embrace. He had an arm wrapped snuggly around my waist and his chin was settled on the top of my head. His fingers ran soothingly through my hair. I had my arms draped around his waist, holding myself close to him.

He chuckled, his breath fanning over me. "So, you took a bullet for me, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. "You've always gotta ruin the mood, don't ya?"

He chuckled harder and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p>I had recovered from my humiliating nightmare and survived a long dinner with the crew. Law had barely taken his eyes off of me since the incident. Various crew members had asked if I was alright, but I had brushed them all off with a smile and small worded assurances. I didn't like the fact that they had all seen me that way, but it was something that I would have to get over. If only I were stronger… then I wouldn't have to live with this constant fear. But would I ever be strong enough to face Doflamingo? I shuddered at the very thought.<p>

I had taken a long, relaxing shower before going to Law's room. He was reading a book at his desk. I sat down on the edge of his bed and started brushing my hair.

"So…" I broke the silence. "What exactly are you planning to do before heading to the New World?"

He looked at me from over his book, amusement in his eyes. "Who says that I'm planning anything?"

"Tch." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know you, Law."

He chuckled as he closed his book and placed it on the desk, and then leaned forward. "Oh, Vixie, my pixie… how alluring you are."

"Law, you're changing the subject." I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"On the contrary… I'm merely stating the reason as to why I find it so hard to resist you." His smirk spread across his face.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Will you just tell me already?"

He laughed lightly. "Alright, alright…" He crossed his arms behind his head and lifted his feet onto his desk. "I'm going to become a warlord." He said arrogantly.

I spluttered. "What?!"

"You heard me." He grinned.

I struggled to keep from growling. "What the hell do you mean? Why would you want to be a warlord?"

"Because it will get us closer to achieving our goal, dear Vixie… Without the marines on our back we'll have a much easier time of getting to Doflamingo. And warlords are not allowed to fight amongst each other, so we'll be safe from him as we prepare to make our move." His smirk was so cocky, as if he had it all figured out.

"That won't stop him from taking me back from you." I ground the words out from my clenched jaw.

"Don't worry, Vixie… As a member of my crew, it would be illegal for Doflamingo to take you from me."

"But I'm not a member of your crew, am I? You've said yourself… I'm your fucking slave." I was trying so hard not to lose my temper, but I could feel my body shaking with rage.

"Well…" He drawled. "The rest of the world doesn't need to know that… now do they?" He leaned forward and lifted my chin with his finger.

I glared at him, hoping that my rage would set him ablaze.

He chuckled. "Don't look so angry, Vixie." He moved his hand to cup my face. "You're only my slave so that I can protect you…" All humor fell from his face as he leaned back into his chair. "If I could trust you not to do anything foolish or to run off like an idiot… well, then maybe you wouldn't have to be my slave."

The anger bubbled inside of me like raging lava. Before I could do anything stupid, like beat his fucking face in, I stood and ran from the room, looking for somewhere that I could be alone… away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vixilia is relieved to be on this side of the Grand Line, because it means she's further away from Doflamingo. She's still having some issues with Law, though… because she hates being called his slave and having to wear the sea stone.<strong>

**How do you think they'll resolve their argument this time?**

* * *

><p><strong>Elise447, she's always concerned that Doflamingo will somehow find her… and she was relieved to have Law with her at first, but then they got into another argument... oh, no! It's always ups and downs with them. Thank you for your review! :)<strong>

**Angel wolf11021, she is happy to be on this side of the Grand Line, but getting stronger definitely would be a good idea for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**cmjb91, lol! Yeah she hates the sea stone… which is one of the reasons she is always so pissed at Law. I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**AllyCatt12, thank you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Compromise

**5 points to Elise447, cmjb91, and Angel wolf11021! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Compromise<p>

* * *

><p>I had somehow ended up in a storage room where Penguin was doing inventory. Dammit. I wanted to be alone. Wasn't there anywhere like that on this stupid metal death trap?<p>

Penguin looked up at me, surprised. "Vix?"

I threw myself down and leaned against a wooden crate with a huff. "Yeah."

His surprise changed to curiosity and concern. "Everything okay?"

I huffed again as I crossed my arms. "Yeah."

He looked skeptical of my answer. "…are you sure?"

I closed my eyes. "No."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sighed. I had originally sought a place to be alone… but Penguin was just so damn nice. "I dunno."

"Well…" I heard him set down his clipboard. "What happened?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Was it another argument with captain? …Or is this about the nightmare that you had?"

I cringed at the thought of the nightmare. "Please don't mention the nightmare, Penguin."

"Okay. So it was an argument with captain, then?" He spoke thoughtfully.

I huffed, yet again, and opened my eyes to look at him. "He says I'm his fucking slave. He tells me what to do. He talks about promises. He keeps me sea stoned unless we're on his fucking submarine. And all of this when he knows all I want is my freedom! And he has the nerve to say it's all in order to protect me! To keep me safe! He's such an arrogant asshole! Sometimes I swear I just want to dig my blades into his throat… Oh, but right, I don't even have those anymore… And Law forbid I'd be allowed to have weapons… when I'm not even allowed to run as I please!" I ranted freely.

Penguin nodded, taking it all in. "Captain has always had a strategic way of doing things…"

I deadpanned. "Strategic?"

"Well…" He began carefully. "Maybe he thinks you're incapable of taking care of yourself…" He quickly covered when he caught my glare. "Not that I or anyone else thinks that… it's just that… it seems to add up with captain's actions…" He chuckled nervously before continuing. "So if he thinks you can't take care of yourself, then he'll want to take care of you. And since you're unlikely to let him take care of you… he has to make you… even if it means making you a slave… you see?"

I continued glaring, not bothering to answer verbally.

"He only keeps you sea stoned when we're not on the submarine so, well, you won't run off and get hurt… that's the same reason he won't let you go. He really cares about you, Vix. He does want to protect you. As far as promises go… Well, if he's making you a promise, then I'm sure he means to keep it."

He really had no idea how much it hurt to hear him say that… and how very wrong he was.

"And your weapons… I think he actually retrieved those from the auction house. Have you asked him about them?"

I shook my head no, but still didn't speak. I just didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Well, there ya go." He smiled satisfactory. "Just ask him about it. You won't know until you ask, after all."

I did my best to force a smile, enough to make the man happy. He smiled in return. I suddenly felt exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep my troubles away. So I did just that. I fell asleep to the sounds of Penguin counting his work and scribbling on his clipboard.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sensation of being carried, not for the first time. I snuggled into the warm chest and fought to stay asleep. That was until I heard a familiar voice… and it was not very happy.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Law's voice was cold.

"She fell asleep helping me with the inventory, captain." Penguin answered for me.

Why the hell was he so mad at me anyway? It's not like I could run very far on this stupid submarine…

Law growled under his breath and took me from Penguin's arms… rather roughly, I might add. I glared up at him through my bleary eyes. When he glared back down at me, I fought his grasp and struggled to stand. But of course, he wouldn't let me. He stalked back into his room, taking me along with him. When the door was shut behind us, he dropped me onto his bed and glared at me. I immediately stood to my feet and glared back at him.

"Why did you run?" His voice was demanding.

I sighed. "To get the fuck away from you."

"I hope you realize just how stupid that was." He was not amused.

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"The fact that I had just finished telling you that I didn't want you running off… and then you took off running."

"For crying out loud, Law! I'm on your fucking submarine! I only ran so that I wouldn't pound your face in!"

He lifted a brow. "Well, that doesn't help your case."

I growled in frustration. "It's shit like this! You're so arrogant and controlling. I don't want to be your fucking slave, Law. I don't want to hear your useless promises. And I don't want you telling me what to fucking do! I've survived without you. You can't force your way back into my life like this…"

He was silent for a long time. Several expressions crossed his face, but they were never there long enough for me to read them. He let out a strained breath. "…useless promises?" His voice was so low that I could barely discern the words.

I blinked… once… twice… and then I burst into a fit of hysteric giggles. "Seriously? An entire rant and those are the two words that you focus on?" I tried to settle down, but the laughter kept on coming.

He did not share in my humor. "Vixie..." There was exasperation in his voice.

I finally managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry." I thought about what he had asked. He had only used two words, so how the hell was I supposed to answer? "I don't know what you want me to say, Law."

"Explain what you mean… when you say 'useless promises.'" He was quick with his response. He wanted an answer.

I sighed. "You're always making me promises, Law. You're always making me believe you… and I always end up disappointed."

He looked at me, long and hard, before answering. "Vixilia… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you away from him sooner… I'm sorry that it took me so long to keep that promise… I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to wait for me, but I assure you that I thought of you every day when we were parted."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh in dismay. "You didn't keep your promise, Law. You can say that you were working on it... You can say that you are still working on it… But you can't fool me… not anymore. I spent every agonizing moment dreaming that you were coming back for me… at first. But with time, I was forced to accept the truth. I had only myself to rely on, Law. Your empty promises aren't what got me away from him. I found my own way out." I held my head high, proud of the hardships that I had overcome.

He closed the distance between us and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "I wish that I could have been there for you, Vixie… I wish that I could have been the one to save you. But I'm here for you now. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"At the expense of my freedom, Law? At the cost of my happiness?" I tried not to sound too accusing, because he looked so much like the Law that I used to know… that I used to love. "That would make you no better than him." I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass through his eyes, but he quickly covered it.

"I don't want you to be unhappy, Vixilia." He breathed. "But I do want you to be safe." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through my hair. "I don't want to risk losing you to him again…"

I swallowed. He didn't even know the worst of what had happened after he had left me with that monster. And he was doing all of this to protect me from him. "Maybe we can reach a compromise?"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "What sort of compromise?"

"Stop cuffing me with sea stone and give me my weapons, that way I can defend myself… and I'll follow your orders… as long as they're reasonable." I whispered the words, almost ashamed at myself because it felt like I was giving in to him.

His eyes narrowed, calculating. "Define 'reasonable.'"

"Well I'm not going to jump off of a bridge or dance around naked." I snorted.

A small smirk finally lifted his otherwise somber face. "But what if I'd like to see you dance around naked?"

"You don't have enough beris." I smirked back at him.

He chuckled and lifted his forehead from mine. "Alright. We'll give your compromise a trial basis. But if I give you an order that I believe is reasonable, and you fail to follow it… well, then, I'll have to punish you…" His voice was seductive as he made his threat, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

I would never admit it, but the thought was actually exciting. I bit my lip. "You'll have to catch me first."

"Speaking of which…" All humor fell from his face and his eyes darkened with severity. "If you ever run from me… believe me, I will find you. And I will make you regret the day that you ever thought about leaving me. You are mine, Vixie. Remember that." His words were clear, harsh, and frighteningly sincere.

* * *

><p>I was on the deck of the ship, practicing with my tantōs. The tsukas fit perfectly in my palms. The blades were straight and double edged, thin, about ten inches long, and ended in a sharp and deadly point. They were perfect for both slashing and for piercing. They were light, which allowed me to maneuver them quickly and easily. I had missed the feel of them. They were like an extension of my arms. When I wasn't using them they rested comfortably sheathed on my hips. On my waist I wore a long, sturdy and yet flexible chain with a crescent blade attached to one end and a sickle blade attached to the other end. I used that as a last resort, long ranged weapon. My tantōs were my favorite thing to fight with, by far. And I excelled at close range. It felt good to be able to move as I pleased with my weapons in place. I smiled as the breeze managed to catch my hair, despite the fact that I had it tied into a high pony tail.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" Law murmured.

I turned to see him watching me from the doorway. There was a smirk on his face.

"Very much so." I smiled back at him, spinning my blades between my fingers.

His smirk turned into a grin. "I can tell."

I lifted my head to gaze at the clouds. "I just wish that I had more room to work with…"

"You're as restless as ever." He chuckled. "But don't worry, you'll have an opportunity to burn some energy soon enough."

"Oh?" I looked at him curiously.

"Mhm." He nodded. "We're going to be landing soon… and I've targeted a particular pirate group."

I felt my head tilt as I contemplated what he'd said. "We're going after pirates?"

"Yes. They'll be the first of many. I'm going to capture their hearts to give to the marines…"

Understanding finally hit as it all clicked in my head. "Ah. So that's how you'll become a warlord…"

His smirk stretched across his face as he sauntered over to me. "Indeed, my dear Vixie."

I smiled widely up at him. "This will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So Law and Vixilia managed to reach a compromise… now we'll just have to see if it will work for them.<strong>

**Next time, Vixilia finally gets to fight and use her devil fruit! There have been a few really subtle hints as to what it is… 5 points if you can guess, though! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Elise447, your second guess was closest, since they argued before coming to a compromise. But… your first guess is actually really close to something that happens in the future :) Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**cmjb91, she calmed down a little bit after realizing that he cared about her… and then she proposed a compromise :) so it worked out… but for how long, I wonder… thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel wolf11021, Law's reasons are good, he just has a shitty way of expressing them, lol. They had their argument, and then made up… but without sex this time… hmmm… I need to write a shower scene… lol. Thank you for the review! :)**

**discordia, thank you for the review! Vixilia has her moments where she stands up to Law, but she does give in a lot… there's actually going to be a chapter about that soon. And next time you'll get to see her fight. Sorry if I'm dragging it out… And you're right about why she gives in to him, she just doesn't realize that yet. And I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Law, it gets kind of difficult sometimes since different people see him in different ways, so I've been trying to find a good balance. I hope that I can keep it up :) Thank you so much for reading!**

**Abby, thank you! :D Well, you know how Doflamingo can be about his "family" …though, Vixilia is special to him. I'll be adding in some more flashbacks eventually so that you can get a better idea of why. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Delaine, Vixilia can be a bit conflicted when it comes to Law, which we'll continue to see more of. She has moments where she's compliant and ones where she fights… She can be weak when it comes to her mental state… As far as physical strength goes, we'll finally get to see her fight next time :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Collecting Hearts

**3 points to Elise447 and Angel wolf11021**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Collecting Hearts<p>

* * *

><p>We landed on a spring island… my favorite. And I actually got to leave the stupid submarine without the fucking sea stone! I took in a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. It had just rained so it was cool and the scent was heavy with flowers. I stretched out my arms and spun around under the sun, enjoying its warmth on my skin. I jumped around to stretch my legs, giggling as I did. I climbed a tree and hung by my legs, upside down, from a sturdy branch, letting my arms dangle beneath me as my hair swayed below me. I grinned when I saw Law watching me with an arched brow and bemused expression.<p>

"Did you get into my lab, Vix-ya?" He questioned, somewhat entertained.

"Nope. I got out of it." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He shook his head as he chuckled and the rest of the crew laughed behind him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, still upside down, and grinned again.

"Careful, Vix-ya, or all of the blood may rush to your head." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes before jumping off of the tree and landing on my feet. "I'm just so happy to be off of that fucking submarine!"

He answered only with his continued smirk, his gray eyes meeting my blue ones as he walked past me.

"Remember, we're here to collect hearts, so no deaths. You are to incapacitate them so that I can extract their hearts." Law was walking ahead of everyone, his nodachi resting on his shoulder.

I sighed. "I thought this was going to be fun…" I mumbled.

He caught my hand and pulled me beside him so that he could wrap his free arm around my waist. "It will be, Vix-ya. It is a fight, after all."

I glanced at him skeptically. "It's not a fun fight unless you can fight to the fullest… If I have to worry about not killing them, then I have to hold back…"

"On the contrary… A fight can be fun if there's a strategy to it, Vix-ya. In this fight, you have to utilize your abilities in a way that will make the enemy susceptible to mine. There are many possibilities for you… but I'll let you decide how you'd like to implement your task." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel a small smile forming on my face. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>We walked to the nearby town and found the pirate crew that we were looking for enjoying themselves in a bar. Law had given me a large burlap sack so that I could collect the hearts as he removed them, because apparently that was my job, too… I sighed. I really hoped that these guys would at least put up a bit of a fight. I had seen their wanted posters, and their captain was worth seventy five million beris, but only a few of the crew members had bounties, and they were all less than fifty million… damn rookies. We made ourselves comfortable at a table in the corner so that Law could observe them for a bit, or whatever. It's not like they'd be much trouble, so why couldn't we just go ahead and attack? I groaned as I rested my chin in my palm. I downed some booze, trying to at least get a buzz… anything to get some enjoyment. Finally, Law leaned over and whispered in my ear.<p>

"They're all yours, Vixie. Make your move." He smirked at me.

"Finally!" I just about yelled as a wide grin spread across my face.

I hopped up from the table and drew my tantōs. I flipped them in my hands a couple of times, just to gain some attention. Everyone was moving too slowly. In my excitement, I must have already started using my devil fruit. Oops. Oh, well. I stole Penguin's glass from his hand and downed it. Then I rushed forward, too fast for anyone to see, much less to react to, and started for the captain. I planted a firm hit to the back of his head with the hilt of my blade, sending him to the ground. I kicked his face before he hit, or kneed it, since he was moving so slowly, so that he would land on his back, leaving his chest exposed. I quickly moved on to the rest of the crew. None of them had enough haki to oppose me, so they couldn't react to my devil fruit. They were helpless. I knocked them all out and made sure that they all landed on their backs. I returned to Law's side just in time to see Penguin glancing around confusedly, wondering where his booze had gone. I giggled at him before grinning up at Law.

Law, having an impressive amount of haki, had seen my every move. He chuckled down at me. "Well done, Vix-ya."

"Shit, Vix! I had no idea that you could move like that!" Penguin glanced around the room and then at me.

"Yeah, that was insane!" Shachi agreed.

The rest of the crew called out their affirmations in awe.

"Now buy me a new drink!" Penguin laughed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Sure, sure…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what kind of devil fruit was that?" Shachi asked curiously.

"It's the hayai hayai no mi." I said proudly.

"Ah, so it makes you really fast?" Bepo asked, and then quickly apologized, leaving the rest of the crew to call him weak.

I shrugged, totally used to the routine, and answered his question. "For one thing, yeah."

Apparently, most of them had a decent amount of haki. I realized now that they had been able to see me, if only in blurred movement. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me, like Law would, but they could see me pass by them in a blurry form. The only reason Penguin had been looking for his drink at the end was because he had first been distracted by watching me. Law really did have an amazing crew.

"Room." Law muttered before blinking away.

I was quick to follow him. As he went from body to body, teleporting with his devil fruit and removing hearts in his path, I followed behind him with mine, shoving the hearts into the sack that he had given me. He only took the ones with the bounties, leaving the rest unconscious and untouched. When we were finished, we returned to the table where the crew was waiting. We had, unsurprisingly, drawn the attention of everyone else in the bar. They were looking at us with horrified expressions, some whitened and even trembling in fear.

"Time to go." Law stated, obviously not eager to deal with the civilians.

"Sorry, Penguin. I'll have to buy your drink another time." I shrugged as I followed after Law.

"Fine." Penguin sighed. "But you owe me!"

I giggled. "You got it!"

* * *

><p>We were on the shore. Most of the crew had already gotten back on the submarine, but I was being stubborn. I was sitting in the sand, legs crossed underneath me and arms crossed beneath my chest. Penguin and Shachi were trying to coax me onto the sub, but I refused to go.<p>

"I just got off of that thing! You can't expect me to get back onto it already!" I half whined, half grumbled with my lower lip out in a full pout.

"Come on, Vix. It's not that bad." Shachi crouched down, exasperation in his voice.

"It's terrible!" I pointed at him accusingly, because he knew that he was lying.

"Vix, if you come on, we'll play cards, or something, to keep you from being too bored…" Penguin tried to bargain. He was starting to catch on, but cards were not my thing.

"No." I stuck my nose up in the air.

"What about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Shachi's own stomach had started growling.

"No!" I yelled.

"Vix! You can't stay out here. You have to come inside…" Even Penguin was starting to get tired of my stubbornness.

"You can't make me!" I shook my head childishly.

"But captain says that it's time to go!" Penguin shouted.

"Captain can shove it up his ass!" I shouted back at him.

"Captain can what now?" A smooth voice drawled from the railing of the submarine.

Ah, shit. I felt my eye start to twitch. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. And I sure as hell didn't want to look up, either. "You heard me…" I mumbled, still refusing to get on the fucking submarine.

"I'm not sure that I did, Vix-ya… because surely you would know better than to say what I think you said." His voice was heavy with dark intent.

I wanted to gulp down the nervous feeling in my stomach, but I didn't. Penguin and Shachi were watching the scene with wide, anxious eyes.

"I said that you can shove it up your ass! I don't wanna get onto the fucking submarine, Law!" I whined, still not meeting his eyes, but turning my head to see him in my peripheral vision.

He didn't seem phased by my outburst, but looks could be deceiving. "That's too bad, Vix-ya. Now all of you, come inside."

Penguin and Shachi obeyed immediately, scrambling away and into the submarine.

I groaned. Then I finally met his gaze and my blue eyes lit as I challenged him. "And if I refuse?"

His steely gray eyes flashed as he leapt from the railings and onto the sand. "That would be disobeying an order, Vixie."

My heart began to thump erratically. I swallowed. "So?"

"So… according to our agreement, that would mean I could then indulge in the act of punishing you…" A devious smirk spread across his face as he slowly began to stalk over to me, a predatory grace in his step.

I bit my lip as an embarrassing excitement began to pulse through me. "And what would this punishment entail?" My voice was almost a whisper.

He hovered over me and leaned in so that his face was close to mine. "You'll just have to wait and find out, Vixie."

And then I was over his shoulder and he was carrying me onto the submarine. My eyes widened as realization hit me. Dammit! This wasn't part of the plan! "Law!" I squealed his name as I kicked my legs, trying to get him to put me down.

I grabbed onto his back so that I wasn't dangling over his shoulder, but I quickly had to let go so that I wouldn't hit my head on the doorway. We passed several crewmembers as he carried me through the submarine. Some eyed us curiously while others just laughed.

"Law, what are you doing?!" I yelped, still squirming in his relentless grasp. Damn, he was strong.

"You failed to follow my order, Vixie. So now I'm going to punish you." He stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most casual and obvious thing in the world.

I felt my heart skip a beat. While the thought was exciting, I wasn't sure that I was ready for whatever it was that he had in mind. What could he possibly mean by punishment anyway? And why did I feel all hot and bothered when I thought about it? What the hell was wrong with me?! Punishment never meant anything good! …right? Ugh!

"I was just playing around, Law! I would have gotten on your stupid submarine!" My last efforts were pathetic, even to my own ears.

He chuckled. "Too little, too late, Vixie…"

Moments later he was throwing me down onto the bed. I met his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped nervously in my chest. Just what was he planning? What was going on behind those devious gray eyes? What was causing that insidious smirk to spread across his face? Every thought inside of me screamed to know… some thoughts were apprehensive, but some were delightfully nervous and even excited. He crawled onto the bed, his tattooed hands running up my bare legs and to my shorts, teasing the edges of my thighs. I had no idea what I was in for, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know… but either way, I was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So her devil fruit is speed, and there will be other levels to it as well… as time progresses. I thought it would be ironic if she were the fastest person alive and yet she could never run away from her problems… *shrugs* Let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Now for the question… What do you think her punishment will be? 5 points for a correct answer, 3 points for an attempt :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Elise 447, Law used the sea stone at first because he didn't trust her, and then he took it off when he realized that she wouldn't be a danger to his crew. And yeah, it was a tough question because of all of the possibilities. Lol. I like your ninja idea, though! Thank you for reviewing :)<strong>

**Angel wolf11021, a bird type would have been cool… then it would have been like they figuratively clipped her wings, or whatnot… hmm… thanks for reviewing! :)**


End file.
